Owner of my Heart
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: When Blaine Anderson, a born Dom, buys his sub, Kurt Hummel, he tries to do things the way his father always did. He soon realizes that he can't be that mean, it's not him. But doesn't that make him a bad Dom?
1. Mine

**A FEW THINGS BEFORE YOU START READING:**

*** This story contains many dark themes. Rape, human slaves, harassment and similar things.**

***It also contains smut quite constantly.**

***Blaine is very sick and twisted, but it'll all be explained later on in the story, so hang on.**

***All of you who have read "Searching in the Dark" (it's also posted on my account) might recognize the style this is written in. That is because this story is also written by two authors. Me (Helen on WriteAndReadToSurvive) and another Helen (x-meiko-rose-x). This story is also based on a roleplay that we're currently doing and it's a lot darker than Searching in the Dark. So you might need to be a bit older or more mature for this one.**

**That was all. Enjoy this story!**

Kurt was lying on his back in his holding cell, scowling at the ceiling. This was ridiculous. They lived in a world where people were doms, switches or subs. It was easy to tell from birth, it was tattooed in cursive what you would be on your lower back, like a birthmark. The moment a baby was born, everyone knew what his or her future entailed. A sub with family lived a very different life to a sub without. A sub with family was often attached to a friend of the family's child. A sub with family was trained by private tutors from the age of fourteen upwards. A sub without family was brought up in foster homes until the age of eighteen. Then they were sent into the system, trained quickly and brutally and then sold at auction.  
Up until the age of twelve, Kurt had been a sub with family. Well, at least he'd still had his father. Kurt had assumed that he'd get a tutor at fourteen and then go to a loving master when he turned eighteen. But a sudden heart attack had taken away the future that he'd always assumed he'd have. And now here he was, naked, his hands tied behind his back, his soft chestnut hair long and his beautiful blue eyes, his snow white skin bruised.

And he was pissed. He may be a submissive by nature, but that didn't mean he would stand for just anyone treating him like shit. He would submit readily for a kind and loving master and not before. He hated that he was about to be sold like cattle. It hurt his dignity. He scowled at the auctioneer who sneered suggestively at him. He closed his eyes, they could wake him when it was time.

After a while, one of the security guards pulled Kurt's head back and growled. "Wake up, filth! You're up next."

:)

Blaine Anderson was a wealthy man. He lived in a big house in Florida, which was kept by his housekeeper and gardener. He had grown up in a rich family and when his parents had died, he had inherited everything. All of the money, the house, yeah, everything. Another thing about him was that he was a dom. He was a born master and today was the day when he was to buy his sub.  
Blaine had heard about different ways to buy, or get them. His father had told him all about it before he died. He had been taught that subs that had grown up in families could be very sassy and maybe even taking up a fight. Subs that had grown up without one were usually more submissive and _that_ was what Blaine wanted. He wanted a sub who would fall to his knees every morning and who would never break his rules. But if they did break his rules, they would happily take any punishment Blaine decided. That was what he wanted.  
As he walked into the auction, most of the other masters looked pretty poor. They hoped to buy a cheap sub to just keep them balanced. Blaine already knew what he wanted. He just had to find it.  
Blaine had been looking and valuing the subs for half an hour when- "This is sub slave Kurt Hummel."

Kurt snarled as he was thrown onto the small stage and immediately fell to his knees. Suddenly, as furious as he was, his submissive tendencies kicked in. He was in a room full of Doms and his natural urges took over. He stayed on his knees, his head bowed, though inside of his head, he was still kicking and screaming.  
"A nice specimen," the auctioneer drawled dispassionately as Kurt was man handled to his feet. "Medium height and slender frame, pale skin, chestnut hair and blue eyes. Hummel entered the system late at age of twelve. Extremely responsive." Kurt couldn't help but groan as the guard stroked his length until it was fully erect, which drew a laugh out of the Doms. "Nearly seven inches in length when erect, nicely formed rear." Kurt was forced to turn around and bend over. "As all of our sub slaves, this one is, of course, a virgin. Good with household chores, a particularly good cook. Hummel's flaws include a willful personality. This sub slave will require a firm hand."

Blaine was mesmerized. This, this was his slave. He needed him. Kurt was not only gorgeous, but he was a good cook and well, seven inches was not bad. The only thing was _will require a firm hand_... Hell, it was worth it, Blaine could do that. And if it was too much for him... Well, there were always ways to get rid of a slave, he'd heard of them.

"Five dollars!" Blaine shouted across the audience. He hoped that the slave wouldn't be that expensive.

Kurt flinched at the small amount bid for him and he dared to lift his head to see who had bid for him, only to get hit around the back of the head sharply.  
Bidding continued and eventually Kurt was sold to the first man for just eighteen dollars.  
"Mr. Anderson," the auctioneer bowed politely to the rich man as Kurt was dragged back off the stage. "If you would care to retire to the holding cells to complete your purchase?"

"Of course," Blaine said and followed them back to the cell. It was cold in there and Blaine noticed the goose bumps creeping up Kurt's body. He almost felt pity for him, _almost_.  
Blaine paid the eighteen dollars while Kurt was getting fixed by a guard.  
"Good luck with that one," the cashier snorted at Blaine.

But Blaine just grinned. "I'll teach him. Whether it's the hard or easy way, that'll be up to him."

"Do you want him shaved?" one of the guards grunted at Blaine. "Some people prefer just their cock hair done, others like us to do the whole body and head... Some people want them as natural. What do you want?" Kurt was struggling in their arms, hissing and trying to bite them.

Blaine's eyes roamed over Kurt's body as he leaned against the wall. "Save the hair on his head," he decided. "Shave off the rest."

Kurt fought so much that they had to strap him down. He didn't have much body hair, but soon, his crotch, ass, legs and arms were completely smooth.  
"Clothed or naked?" was the next question for Blaine.

"Keep him naked," Blaine ordered. "I have clothes for him at home. If he earns them, that is," Blaine grinned at his sub.

The guards laughed appreciatively. "Are you collaring him now or when you get him home?"

"I'll do that at home. You can tie his hands behind his back though. It'd be nice to know where I have him," his grin grew even wider as he met Kurt's eyes. He kneeled right in front of him and cupped his cheek. "You're mine now, honey." Kurt scowled at Blaine, wincing as his arms were yanked behind his back and tied there. Blaine thanked the guards before being handed Kurt. He took a firm grip on his hands that were tied behind his back and led him out of the cell, towards his car. As furious as Kurt was, he couldn't break his instincts completely and he walked at Blaine's pace, his gaze trained on the ground. The car door was opened for Kurt to climb in and then closed behind him. Blaine sat down in the front and started driving towards his house, a huge grin on his lips the whole time.

Kurt stared at his lap. "So, " he muttered, forgetting that he shouldn't talk. "Do I have rules?"

Blaine's grin disappeared suddenly. "You may _not_ speak unless I say you can or if you're asked a direct question. That's the first rule you should remember. I'm guessing you've been taught that at school already, huh?"

Kurt nodded, flinching. "I forgot. I only had a month of training, Master," he mumbled. "I only just turned eighteen."

"Well, don't forget it again," Blaine said, keeping his eyes on the road. "You call me sir or Master, preferably Master. If you ever disobey me in any way, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Kurt whispered, hating how he instantly obeyed- "Will you give me the rest of my rules later, sir?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "See, you can be a good boy. I hoped that the salesmen would be wrong about you. You can also get rewarded if I think you've been particularly good. You may never ask for a reward though, I decide when and if you should get it." Kurt nodded, his eyes widening as they pulled up to a massive estate. Blaine parked the car in one of his many garages. He opened Kurt's car door and immediately gripped him the way he had earlier. He led him inside the huge house and as soon as they got inside, he released his grip.

"Kneel," he commanded. Kurt was just a second too slow in following orders and he felt his legs being knocked out from under him so he landed on his knees painfully. He let out a hiss of pain.  
"I was _going_ to do it!" he snarled disrespectfully.

"You do _not_ speak to me that way! You're going to show me respect, bitch!" Blaine grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "I am your Master. You obey me immediately, no matter what I tell you to do."

Kurt shivered at the pain in his scalp and his natural instincts took hold. "Y-Yes, Master," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, Sir..."

"You better be," Blaine muttered and released his grip. "Follow me," he said and waited for Kurt to stand up and follow him into the house. Kurt stumbled to his feet and followed Blaine, keeping his head bowed.

Blaine showed him around in the close-to-castle where he lived. He showed him the kitchen first. "Here, you must have breakfast finished at eight every morning, unless I say another time, or put a note on the counter."  
They went to the bathroom, but when Kurt tried to take the handle, Blaine swatted away his hand. "This is _my_ bathroom." He opened a smaller door next to it. "This is yours." It was small, but still quite fancy and clean.  
Once they reached the bedrooms, Blaine opened the door to the biggest one. "This is my bedroom and this is where you will sleep as well. If you've been bad during the day, even just a little bit, you will sleep in chains at night. The chains will open automatically at half past seven so you can go make breakfast, unless I change the settings. Sexually, you will be here for me whenever I want and you will not struggle," he said with a small smile and reached out to cup Kurt's cheek. "Such beauty," he whispered. Kurt automatically flinched away from Blaine's touch, letting a soft hiss.

Blaine gritted his teeth and took a step back. "Looks like you're spending your first night in chains then."

Kurt's wide eyes met Blaine's pleadingly. "Please... No..."

"Yes," Blaine decided. "Kneel," he said again, hoping that Kurt would react faster this time. Kurt had knelt before he even realized what he was doing.

"Good boy," Blaine said, satisfied. "Now, here's a pile of clothes, they're all for you. Whenever they get dirty, you throw them in the laundry basket. You will sleep naked. Have I made myself clear?" He waited for Kurt's nod, and when it came, he walked around him to untie his hands. He placed the clothes in Kurt's arms. Kurt sorted through the clothes and winced, they were all tight. He pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a blue shirt that had had the buttons cut off so he had to wear it open, leaving his chest exposed.

Blaine hummed approvingly. "Very good, Kurt. A few more things... Every morning after breakfast, I expect you on your knees in here for my morning blowjob. After that, I will go to work and you can keep yourself busy with anything. You may however _not_ touch the computer, phone or anything like that. The TV is fine though and you can walk around the house. You may not go outside without permission. Of course, you cannot come or touch yourself without permission."

Kurt let out a low whine, but nodded. "May I speak, Master?" Kurt waited for the nod before talking. "Are you going to collar me?" He prayed that he'd say no. Some Masters provided slim silver dog tags that weren't as humiliating.

"Of course I am," Blaine said. "Thanks for reminding me," he grinned. He turned around and took out a black leather collar from his dresser. It was decorated with silver letters that said _Property of Blaine Anderson_. Blaine fastened it around Kurt's neck and pulled it quite tight, but still allowing Kurt to breathe. "What do you say when you get a present?" he asked. Kurt shook his head, his fists clenched. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Blaine's gaze sharpened. "What do you say when you get a gift, bitch?" he gritted through his teeth.

"It's not a gift. It's humiliating," Kurt bit out with some difficulty, fighting against his own nature.

Quick as lightning, Blaine had slapped Kurt across his cheek. "You ungrateful little slut!" Kurt's head snapped backwards from the force of the slap and he could feel a bright red hand print burning on his pale cheek. He let out a soft distressed whimper, but he still couldn't bring himself to thank Blaine for collaring him like an animal.

"You're definitely in chains tonight," he muttered. "And if you disobey me again today, the punishment will be harder. This is something you have to learn."

Kurt nodded. "Sir," he said stiffly. "What kinds of punishment do you use?"

Blaine shrugged. "Anything, really. Depends on how bad you have been. I might fuck you for hours and hours, never stopping, I might not give you food, I might forbid you from coming for a month, I might spank you, I might put a vibrator inside you and leave you chained up with it inside you when I'm at work." He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "So I need you to be a good boy for me."

Kurt flinched, but nodded. "Yes, Master..." He stood uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Blaine to tell him what to do.

"So," Blaine said, standing opposite to Kurt. "I know you've only been in school for a month, but tell me, what did you learn?"

"To obey without question. Never to make eye contact unless told otherwise. To always stay a step behind your Dom unless leashed, then stay at heel. That my body is not my own. That I am a slave, a possession." Kurt flushed as he recited his lessons. "Clothes are a privilege, as is walking. It's not uncommon for slaves to be naked and crawling in public. Never speak unless spoken to." He continued staring at the floor. "I wasn't a very good student."

"I think it sounds like you've been listening very well. What did you learn about different sex acts?" To be fair, Blaine was scared of sex himself. He'd done blowjobs and handjobs and he loved it, but he was only 20 years old himself and he wasn't completely ready to have actual sex yet. He could still use it to threaten Kurt though.

"N-Nothing..." Kurt blushed. He was so innocent that the thought of doing _anything_ sexual terrified him. "You start that in the second month, Master."

"You'll learn soon enough," Blaine said with a smirk. "Now, go downstairs and make me dinner. You can make some for yourself as well. It's a reward for being honest with me."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Master. What would you like, Sir?"

"Steak," Blaine said. "Cook it medium and I think there should be some potatoes there somewhere so you can make fries to it." Blaine enjoyed the view of Kurt's ass as he walked out of the room.

Kurt cooked quickly and efficiently, humming to himself. He wasn't as scared or as angry when he cooked, he was just Kurt. He set the table for one while the fries were cooking and then he grilled the steak to perfection. He'd marinated it just like he'd been taught. He plated up Blaine's food onto the china in the cupboard, putting a much smaller portion into a shallow plastic bowl from a cupboard labeled 'Slave.' He placed Blaine's food on the table just as he came into the room.  
"What would you like to drink, Master?" he asked softly, figuring he may as well do this right.

"Just a glass of water," Blaine said. "It smells delicious, Kurt. Good job!" He walked up to him and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. A kiss was, for a slave, something very special. It meant that they had done something very right and that their Master was proud of them. A kiss on the lips was the biggest reward a slave could get, really. Kurt couldn't help but relax as Blaine kissed him. He placed a glass of water in front of Blaine and then hesitated, standing to the side with his own little bowl, unsure where to sit or even if he was allowed cutlery. He was starving, he hadn't eaten in two days.

"You may sit," Blaine said. "And take a glass of water if you want to." Blaine sat down himself and started eating, humming approvingly. "This is very good, Kurt." Kurt sat down, not getting cutlery as he hadn't been told he could, but he took a small cup of water in a plastic cup.

"You're welcome, Sir," he whispered, picking up his small piece of steak. Blaine didn't notice that Kurt was eating with his hands, he was too absorbed in his own delicious steak. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth and looked up.

"You're hard to understand," Blaine said, half to himself. "Your mood changes so fast."

Kurt looked at his lap. "My nature tells me to be submissive and do whatever you tell me. And so does my training, the little of it that I had. But... my dad brought me up to expect love and respect... It's hard to strike a balance, Sir," he admitted. Being slapped and kissed had worked a little to calm Kurt. Punishment and rewards, these were what he knew.

Blaine's expression softened a little. "You didn't have permission to speak there, but I'll just pretend that I don't care. As long as you respect me and my rules, I will try to respect you. Whatever I say, you must do and I will be mad if you don't obey, but I will make everything good for you."

"I'll try my best, Master," Kurt whispered, shocked at Blaine's suddenly gentle tone. He had a feeling it wouldn't last. Blaine got a sudden instinct to reach out for Kurt's hand, so he did. He squeezed it lightly before standing up.

"Do the dishes and come back to the bedroom afterwards."

"Yes, Sir." Kurt nodded, watching Blaine leave. He cleaned the dishes quickly, not noticing that Blaine's washed up glass was close to the edge. It fell and shattered. Kurt stood for a minute, shocked. Then he quickly cleaned it up, cutting the palm of his hand. It bled, but he ignored it, hurrying back upstairs. He sank to his knees once he entered the room, his instincts taking control.

"I broke a glass... I'm sorry, Master." He dipped his head. Blaine looked at Kurt and walked by him, into his own bathroom. He came out with a piece of paper, tucking it into Kurt's bleeding hand.

"Hold it," he commanded. "You know, this is a typical happening that would lead to a minor punishment."

Kurt held the paper and kept looking down, a few tears escaping down his face, his body trembling a little. "Yes, Sir."

"But as it is, I'm already chaining you tonight, so that will be enough for now. Don't let it happen again."

Kurt nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Master..." he breathed.

Blaine smiled a little. "I will go downstairs and watch TV now. You're free to join me if you sit on the floor." Kurt nodded and followed a step behind Blaine all the way down to the living room. He froze in the door way, the TV was huge.

"Wow..." he breathed, he hadn't watched a TV since he was twelve.

Blaine threw him a knowing smile. "Yeah, my parents were sort of rich." He turned it on and made himself comfortable on the couch. After watching five minutes of his favorite show, Navy CIS, he realized how tense Kurt looked. The episode involved a teenager getting tortured. Blaine wondered silently why Kurt was reacting so strongly to it. "As long as you obey my rules, you're safe here," he said without knowing he had said it out loud. Kurt flinched again, but nodded. He might be safe here, but he hadn't been in school. He'd only been there a month, but some of the beatings and punishments had been severe and he'd seen what had happened to some of the other subs who were in their second or third month of training.

Blaine decided to let Kurt stay if he wanted to. When the show was over, he turned the TV off again. "Go up to the room, undress and kneel on the bed. I'll be up in two minutes." Kurt's eyes flashed to Blaine's, filled with fear.

"Do as you're told," Blaine said and walked up the stairs to get a glass of milk. He had always done that before he went to bed, ever since he was eleven.

Blaine walked into the room exactly two minutes later and saw that Kurt was shaking on the bed. He walked up to him and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"You've been both good and bad today. Why am I chaining you tonight, Kurt?"

"B-Because I didn't listen to you...A-And I talked back... And I wouldn't thank you?" Kurt whispered.

"That's right," Blaine said softly. "And you dropped the glass." Blaine started fumbling with the chains at the top right bedpost. "Raise your arms and put your wrists together." Kurt whimpered, but did as he was told.

"Please don't..." he whispered, knowing it was useless.

"Punishment, Kurt. You have to learn to take it." He chained Kurt's wrists together to the bedpost and then did the same with his ankles. Blaine couldn't deny that Kurt looked gorgeous, lying like that. It wasn't painful for Kurt, but it was uncomfortable. He shifted restlessly.

"May I speak, Sir?" Once he got confirmation, he flushed. "What if I need to go to the toilet?"

"In that case, you may try to wake me. But only in it's an emergency. Have I made myself clear?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Master..." A silent tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't disobey me tomorrow and I won't chain you. You know the rules." Blaine finished the chains and then undressed down to his underwear. "I'm going to sleep now." Kurt nodded, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Blaine smiled, quite content with himself. He fell asleep quickly and slept dreamlessly the whole night.

**Please review! We'd love to know what you think :) /Helen & Helen**


	2. Break Free

**Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! As you might have figured, Blaine was never supposed to stay mean the whole story so I'm sorry to all of you who liked Mean!Blaine. There's another character who is soon to be introduced though (I think in the next chapter). Anyway, enjoy chapter two (with a little smut, too)!**

When Kurt's restraints let him lose the next morning, he instantly shot out of bed. He grabbed pair of bright red jeans and ran to his bathroom, relieving himself and pulling on the pants. Then he sprinted downstairs. After checking through the cupboards, he found the ingredients for blueberry pancakes and started cooking, feeling the tension drain out of him, though his shoulders hurt from being chained above his head all night.

Blaine came downstairs half an hour later and touched his lips to the back of Kurt's neck. "Good boy," he praised. He sat down and waited for Kurt to finish. "You may also eat," he allowed. Kurt nodded and placed his plastic bowl on the table again, not giving himself cutlery, like the night before. He put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.  
"What do you drink in the mornings, Master?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that! That one's my fault," he almost laughed. "I drink coffee in the mornings. Black, without any sugar or milk." Kurt nodded and prepared it quickly before sliding into his seat. He waited until Blaine had served himself before taking a single pancake, eating it delicately with his fingers. Blaine frowned when Kurt started eating with his hands, but then remembered that he hadn't told Kurt to get any cutlery.

"You have permission to use a fork and a knife."

Kurt looked up with genuine gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered, getting up to grab them.

Actually, Blaine had no idea what he was doing with a slave. He basically just did as his father had done to his many slaves. But somewhere inside of him, it didn't feel quite right. He felt good being in charge, he was a born Dom after all, but he felt… _mean_, almost. He had no idea if he was supposed to feel like that.

Kurt ate in silence and then washed up, praying that Blaine would forget about his _morning blowjob_. He was terrified, and that was making him angry. He didn't like feeling like that.

But of course Blaine hadn't forgotten. How could he? He went out to check the mailbox and then walked up to his room again. When he didn't see Kurt on the floor, he got furious. The Dom inside of him was taking over. He decided to sit down on the bed and see how long it would take until Kurt realized that something was wrong.

Half an hour later, when Kurt hadn't seen Blaine for a while, he headed into the bedroom, his head held high, meeting Blaine's eyes defiantly. Blaine stood up slowly and walked up to Kurt.

He spoke slowly and in a low voice. "Kneel," he commanded.

Kurt shook his head, though his brain was screaming at him to comply. "N-No. I won't do it. I _can't_."

Blaine had to bite his own cheek to be able to keep himself together. "Kneel. This is my last warning," he said, his eyes shining with dominance.

"No." Kurt was practically panting with the effort of not obeying. "I won't," he grit out. Blaine couldn't help himself. He kicked Kurt hard in his stomach so that he fell down on his knees and gasped for air.

"_I_ am your master, _I_ decide what you do and don't do!" he screamed.

Kurt whimpered, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms around his stomach as he sobbed. "N-No! You can't... You can't m-make me do this!" he cried. "I'm scared! I've never done anything like this and I just c-can't."

"Fuck, Kurt! That's why you need to _learn_! And I'm not taking no for an answer. Kneel in front of me now or you will be punished!" Blaine was so mad at Kurt that he didn't know what to do. Unlike Kurt, he couldn't resist his instincts at all. He just did what his brain told him to do. His father had taught him to always listen to his inner Dom.

Kurt shook his head, completely doubled over, crying into his knees. "I c-can't."

Blaine kicked Kurt again, not caring where it landed. He took Kurt by his hair and dragged him out of the room, to the end of the corridor. The room at the end of the hall was sound proof, so no noise came in and no noise came out. He opened the door. Inside of the room was a small cage. It had thick metal bars and was safely fastened on the floor. Blaine first undressed Kurt, then opened the door to the cage and threw his slave inside. Kurt barely fit in there, but it was big enough if he folded his legs. Blaine closed the cage door and put a huge lock on it. He slid the key into his pocket.

"I decide when you get to come out," was the only thing he said before he left Kurt in the empty, sound proof, dark room and closed the door behind him with a bam.

Something which Kurt had hidden from everyone since his Dad had died was that he was severely claustrophobic, ever since he was little and he'd been trapped in their bathroom accidentally when he was alone in the house. So as Kurt lay curled in the tiny cage in the hot, dark room, he panicked. He was in pain from being kicked and now he couldn't breathe. He screamed and cried, thrashing and begging to be let out. He wet himself with fear, panicking as his breathing slowed. He wasn't getting in enough air and soon, he passed out.

Blaine was quite happy with himself. He didn't intend to keep Kurt locked in for long, just a few hours. He did some laundry, ate lunch, watched another episode of NCIS and worked a little from his computer. At three in the afternoon, he decided to check in on him at least. He opened the door to the room and was shocked when he saw Kurt lying in the cage, lifeless. He rushed towards it and opened it, dragging Kurt out.

"Kurt! Kurt, can you hear me? Ohgod, please don't be gone!" Kurt whimpered as he came to life, scared and cold from his own urine. His bottom lip wobbled and his eyes shone with terrified tears.

"Speak! Please, Kurt, just say something!" Blaine had no idea why, but tears were streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to act like this, Kurt was just a slave.

"I'm claustrophobic," he choked out, coughing harshly.

Blaine's father had always told him to do what his instincts told him, so that was what he did. He scooped the boy up in his arms and onto his lap, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Kurt didn't want to feel better, he wanted to be angry, to shout and to scream, but the minute Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, his nature took over. He couldn't fight it any longer, he was too tired. He shrank into Blaine's embrace, linking his arms around his neck and sobbing into the nape of the older man's neck. Blaine held him tight and tried to soothe him. Seeing Kurt cry was one of the worst things he had ever experienced.

"Please, Kurt," he whimpered. "Please don't cry."

"I w-was so scared," Kurt cried. "I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry..."

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine begged. "You can't cry. Please, make your Master happy." The younger man bit his lip hard, forcing himself to stop.

"I should have just done it," he whispered. "But I was scared. I don't know why I fought my nature, it was so _hard_."

"You should have done it," Blaine nodded. "But now I know not to put you in small spaces. Let's get you to bed," Blaine sighed. "You look exhausted." He picked Kurt up and carried him to their bed, dropping him down and tucking the covers around him. "I'll be back in a minute." He pressed a sweet, quick kiss to Kurt's forehead and then disappeared out of the room. Kurt nodded and curled under the covers, gripping them tightly and waiting for Blaine to come back, wide eyes never leaving the door.

Blaine came back a few minutes later, after washing his face and brushing his teeth. He frowned when he saw Kurt's face.

"What are you scared of?" he asked as he crawled down next to Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "I don't like being alone after a panic attack," he mumbled. "You... You won't throw me in the cage again, will you, Sir?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "It was too rough, I shouldn't have done that. I- eh, I'm sorry." The last words were uttered totally against his instincts.

Kurt's eyes widened. "You... You don't have to say that. But thank you, Master." He curled against Blaine, reminding himself that he was there. Blaine hugged Kurt close. He had no idea why, but it felt right.

"Go to sleep. That's an order," he giggled softly. Kurt nodded, laying his head onto Blaine's chest and letting himself drift out. As Kurt fell asleep, Blaine tried to sort out his thoughts. He had no idea what he was doing. Somehow, keeping Kurt safe felt more important than acting out his inner Dom. He felt confused and exhausted. He let his tiredness take over and squeezed Kurt's waist before falling asleep.

Kurt woke up slowly and groaned in pain, his stomach and shoulder hurt where Blaine had kicked him. His eyes were wide as he turned around and saw his Master watching him.

"H-Hi..."

Blaine had been watching him for quite a while. He had been staring at the bruise on Kurt's shoulder for an hour. He had no idea who he was any more. He thought this would be easy, but it wasn't. He was a Master, but it felt wrong and he had no idea what he was doing wrong.

"I-I need to get out," he stuttered and rose from the bed. He walked out of the room and into another one, which was provided with a small balcony. He sat down on the chair there and breathed in the fresh air. Kurt followed Blaine, not putting any clothes on.

"Are you okay, Sir?" he asked, sitting on the floor next to Blaine.

"No," Blaine said honestly, looking up at the starry sky and biting his lip. "No, I'm not."

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't... I don't want to speak out of turn, but what's wrong?" Blaine's instincts didn't seem to exist anymore, so he just spoke from his heart.

"I don't know... I'm supposed to be a master, a Dom, but- It's just so hard. I've been up for an hour, just staring at your bruise. It feels like I did something wrong. Like my heart is fighting against my brain."

Kurt sighed, staring at the sky. "Can I speak freely, Master?"

"Yes," Blaine sighed, barely caring any longer. He was so tired of his body fighting all the time.

"My mother died when I was nine," Kurt whispered. "Mom was the Dom in my parents' relationship. And that's what they had, a relationship. My parents taught me that the Dom/sub partnership doesn't have to be partner/slave. In my parents' relationship, my mother was in charge, my father had certain rules, but it was mainly about love and protection... I think a lot of people forget that things can be loving."

Blaine looked at the sky while Kurt spoke. "My dad," Blaine spoke softly. "He-he tortured my mom. He got her pregnant and then tortured her. She died only seconds after I was born. My dad didn't care, he just found a new slave. And that's the idea I was raised with. I can't imagine anything else..."

Kurt hesitated. "Blaine... It sounds like you're more like my Mom than your Dad."

"What makes you think that?" Blaine whispered back. He knew that his dad wouldn't be proud if he could have heard this conversation.

"If you were like your father, you wouldn't have cared when you found me passed out in that cage. If you were like your father, you wouldn't be letting me talk like this... And if you were like your father, I-I'd be scared of you, and I'm not. I should be, you've given me every reason to be."

"You're not scared of me?" Blaine asked, looking down for the first time at Kurt with tear filled eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "Not when you're being you. When you- When you start acting, you terrify me." Blaine let a tear fall and looked up at the sky.

Everything was quiet for a minute, until Blaine spoke quietly, "I have no idea who I am..." Kurt got up and hesitated before climbing onto Blaine's lap.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm going to be here whatever you decide, but... If you decide to go down your father's path... You will kill me."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I can't kill you. I won't."

"It's been a day and I already feel weaker..." Blaine could only think of one thing to do about that. He found Kurt's face, met his eyes first, and then his lips. The kiss was sweet and loving, usually just what subs needed to regain strength and feel loved. It was, indeed, the greatest gift a sub could be given. Kurt's eyes snapped open, wide and shocked, then they closed and he melted in the kiss, his instincts taking over. He felt the strength returning to him. Blaine pulled back slowly, their lips separating with a wet 'pop'.

"Better?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah..." Kurt panted, shaking in pleasure.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry if I get a little out of control sometimes... I thought it was the only way and well, I'm just not strong enough to resist..."

"I believe that you can be," Kurt whispered. As he shifted on Blaine's lap, he felt the older man's erection. "Do you want me to give you that blow job now, Master?"

"No," said Blaine, trying to fight his inner that was screaming YES. "I don't want you to do anything until you're comfortable with it."

Kurt shook his head. "I need to get used to this. Just... tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, okay?"

"Kurt, you really don't have to-" He was stopped by his own long moan. Kurt started palming him through his jeans and slid down to his knees. "Ooh…" Kurt slowly unzipped Blaine's jeans and gently took his erection out, hesitating for a second. He stroked his Master a couple of times while he considered what to do.

"S-Suck me," Blaine ordered, then remembered to be gentle with Kurt. "Please, just... _something_..."

"O-Okay..." He leant down and took Blaine completely into his mouth, gagging a little.

Blaine let out a long, loud moan. "Good boy," he breathed. "So good..." Kurt hummed with pleasure at the praise. He started to move, running his tongue over the vein along the bottom of Blaine's erection. The reaction this caused was even wilder.

"So close!" Blaine growled into the night. " Kurt nodded and scraped his teeth a little. It was sloppy and awkward, it certainly wasn't the best head Blaine had ever had. But Blaine came hard, maybe harder than he'd ever come before. Afterwards, he slumped back in the chair.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Was that okay, Sir?" Kurt asked, sitting back on his heels and wringing his hands nervously.

"That was really great, Kurt," he smiled. Actually... he felt better. He was being kinder to Kurt and it felt nice. Wasn't that weird?

Kurt smiled softly. "Please may I come, Master?" Blaine looked down Kurt's body and grinned when he saw his erection.

"Here," Blaine said. "Let me help you with that."

"Really?" Kurt blushed and climbed into Blaine's lap. Blaine nodded and started stroking Kurt's erection gently at first, then speeding up gradually. Kurt threw back his head and moaned loudly, moving his hips with Blaine's hand, panting, desperate and sweating.

"Come whenever you want to," Blaine encouraged and stroked him even faster. Kurt nodded and exploded hard in his first orgasm since he was fourteen. Blaine stroked him through it and when he was done, he pulled him down to his chest.

"Can we be like them?" Blaine asked after a moment. "Can we be like your parents? I want us to, I just- I'm so scared of what I might do to you if I lose control."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that. We need new rules though... And you'll still have to treat me badly when we go outside. That's the law." He curled into Blaine's chest.

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "What kind of rules did your parents have?" he asked and stroked Kurt's hair softly.

"Dad still wasn't allowed to come without permission, and all his punishments were sexual or spanking... She never with-held food. He wasn't allowed to leave the house without her because it's not safe for a sub to be out there alone. He had to wear what she told him to and he did the cleaning and cooking but... If he ever felt uncomfortable about anything he could say, and Mom would stop, no matter what. He wasn't allowed to talk to strangers without her permission. Mom looked after him... She protected him, and me."

"You know what?" Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eye. "I think that sounds perfect." He leaned in to kiss Kurt again. "Can you really forgive me?" he whispered against his lips. "I was so awful to you..."

"It's what you're trained to do, it's okay. But... in private, do I have to call you 'Master' anymore? I'll still call you Sir, because that's what comes naturally, but I _hate_ 'Master'."

"I think..." Blaine swallowed. "If we really want to do this, you should call me Blaine. In public, you must call me sir or master though."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I get to call you your name?" He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Do I- Do I still have to wear the collar? It hurts..."

"Of course not," Blaine smiled. "Only when we go out in public." He unfastened it and put it aside. "Better?" he whispered for the second time that night. Kurt nodded, rubbing at the already irritated skin on his neck.

"Will you... Will you get me dog tags for when we're home?" he asked hesitantly. Subs liked to know who they belonged to, they needed a Master to be complete, Kurt just hated the humiliation of the collar.

"Sure," the older man said. "You're very beautiful, you know. That was the first thing I noticed about you... How beautiful you are. I just- I hate myself for doing this to you." He let out a tiny sob and kissed Kurt's marks on his neck from the collar. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey..." Kurt whispered, lifting Blaine's chin up. "It's okay. You didn't know any better... And besides, it's far better than how I was treated at the school."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt close.

"No...Not yet," Kurt whispered, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," said Blaine softly. He picked Kurt up and carried him back to the bed. "Do you want underwear or something?" he asked softly.

"You didn't give me any..." Kurt whispered. Blaine swallowed softly and closed his eyes.

"I know... But you can have a pair of mine if you would like."

"It depends," Kurt yawned. "Are we getting up or staying in bed?"

"Well, it's only..." Blaine glanced at the clock. "Four in the morning, so I thought we could sleep for a while longer?" Blaine peeled off the rest of his come stained clothes and let Kurt pull him down on the bed. "Go to sleep, Kurt." He nuzzled his neck softly. "I'm sorry for everything," were the last words he said before falling asleep.

**Keep reviewing! :D /Helen & Helen**


	3. In Charge

**Here's chapter three for ya'll!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains abuse and a rape. There are worse Masters out there. You will see.**

Kurt woke later that morning at half past seven. He stood up, instantly wincing at how much his body ached and headed for the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed, throwing an apron over his naked form and started whipping up a batch of eggs.

About an hour later, Blaine stirred awake and found that Kurt wasn't in bed anymore. He pulled on some underwear and went down to the kitchen. He found his... um, what were they? Boyfriends? Maybe... He'd have to ask Kurt about that later. For now, he was happy to slide his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hey, you," he said and pressed a kiss right below his ear.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, leaning back into Blaine's embrace. "I made you eggs."

"Thank you." Blaine took out two plates and shared the eggs equally on both plates. "Come on, you-" Blaine swallowed, thinking about the night before. "You must be hungry." Kurt blinked at the plates filled with equal amounts of food.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, come on. You need it!" Blaine flashed him a small smile. "You can take food whenever you want. Whenever you're hungry." Eyeing Blaine a little apprehensively, Kurt nodded, sitting at the table. He waited for Blaine to start eating before he did. When he was finished, it was the first time he'd been full for months.

He grinned at Blaine. "What are we going to do today? Do you have work?"

"Nope, I start again tomorrow." He reached across the table to take Kurt's hand, caressing it gently. "Kurt... What are we? Are we boyfriends?"

Kurt nodded. "I like to think so." He smiled softly. "I mean, you're still my Dom and I'm still your sub, that's the way we were born, it's in our nature and we can't change that. I'll always answer to you, but... Yes. We're also dating, if- if you don't mind." Kurt blushed. "We just have to be Master and slave when we're in public." Blaine's face lit up by a huge grin. He opened his arms for Kurt. "Come here, I need you closer to me." Grinning, Kurt climbed onto Blaine's lap, kissing his jaw line lightly. The older man tilted Kurt's face so that he could meet his lips. The kiss was long and deep, not sweet and short like the other ones had been. Kurt panted into the kiss, whining with desperation. He suddenly jumped as there was a loud knock on the door. Blaine turned his head towards the door and bit his lip. Who could that be?

"Stay here," he ordered. "Do _not_ follow me." He went to the door and opened it slowly. Thad Harwood leant in the doorway, smirking. He'd been friends with Blaine since they were little, Thad's father was close with Blaine's. Thad was cruel and vindictive and also extremely clever.  
"Anderson," he smirked. "I hear you got yourself a pet."

"That's true," Blaine said, smirking. He had to be able to put on a mask.

"I seem to remember you promising me that I could play once you got one. So lead me to the whore," Thad grinned, walking straight past Blaine into the house. Blaine panicked. This was not good at all.

"Hey, Thad! I think he's still a little shaken from last night, let me just go get him instead." Before Thad could say anything else, Blaine was gone. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed Kurt's hand, running upstairs with him. He found the collar and fastened it. He removed Kurt's apron and ruffled his hair. "I need you to play along now, okay?" he said, kissing Kurt's lips quickly. Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded, shaking slightly as he felt Blaine clipping a leash onto his collar and leading him into the living room. He kept his eyes trained on the floor. Blaine pulled at the leash harshly when they reached Thad.

"It's name is Kurt. Bought it yesterday, eighteen dollars," he chuckled. This hurt so much, but the master inside of him felt calmer, happier. Thad was in front of Kurt in an instant, inspecting him roughly.

"You paid eighteen dollars for _this_? It's scrawny as fuck! Nice ass though." He spanked Kurt hard and the younger man couldn't help but let out a yelp out in pain.

"Shut up, filth!" Blaine growled and pushed him down onto his knees. He was suddenly happy he had taken theater classes when he was younger.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kurt whispered.

Thad chuckled. "Good job, man. You could've bought better though. After all these years, I thought you'd get something better."  
Blaine shrugged. "I think it's okay. Like you said, it has a great ass and its face isn't too bad." They never spoke of slaves as "him" or "her". Most Doms would talk about them as "it".

Thad laughed cruelly. "You fucked it yet?" he asked, gripping Kurt's hair hard, not waiting for an answer. "You promised me I could play, Anderson. Can I take it for an hour?" Blaine's brain said yes, but his heart was screaming no.

"Thad, I think that-" But Thad had already dragged him away.  
"I'll borrow the guest room," he said as he closed and locked the door behind him and Kurt.  
"THAD!" Blaine screamed, knocking hard on the door. "I never said yes!"

Thad threw Kurt to the floor and the smaller man curled in on himself, he couldn't believe this. He looked around, desperate for some way to escape.

"Shit," Blaine whispered, almost crying. What was he going to do?  
"I promise, just an hour, I'll be careful with him," Thad said and then turned back to Kurt. He had no intentions of being careful what so ever. It was just a dirty whore, after all. "You _are_ quite pretty," he smirked. He took his length in his hand and stroked it approvingly. "Mm, you're big, too. Maybe you're not that bad."  
Blaine kept his ear to the door, but he couldn't hear anything. He had no idea what to do.

Kurt whimpered as Thad's hand closed around him and he tried to back away.

"P-Please... Please don't..." he begged quietly.  
Thad snarled. "I'll do what I fucking want, whore!" Something inside of Kurt sparked and he felt a small urge of defiance. This man wasn't his Dom, he wasn't his Master. He gathered up all his courage and spat in his face, eyes instantly widening as he realized what he had done. Thad slapped him hard across his face, which caused a loud screech from Kurt. Blaine was listening outside the door, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Thad dragged him by his hair up on the bed and found four pieces of rope hidden in the closet. He tied him up tightly by the wrists and ankles and then completed it with a scarf around his head, preventing him from speaking.

"You will learn to fucking listen to what we say! Filthy little bitch." Thad didn't even bother to take off his clothes, he just unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. "Looks like we don't have any condoms in here," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "Too bad for you."

Kurt screamed behind his gag, fighting hard against his restraints, feeling the rope cut in to his delicate skin. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was helpless and terrified and no amount of fighting could help him now.

Blaine was sobbing against the door. "P-Please," he begged to some kind of higher power that he didn't believe in. "Please just let him go..."  
Thad bit hard down Kurt's chest until he reached his crotch. He licked on his hand and slicked himself up with spit.

"Need any prep, bitch?" he asked, chuckling to himself as Kurt fought against the restraints. "I thought so." He pressed his cock against Kurt's hole and slowly entered him. It went slow and it was even a little painful for Thad himself, but he was used to it, he'd done it many times with his own slave. Kurt let out a blood curdling scream. He was virgin, nothing had ever entered him before and now he felt like he was being torn in two. He screamed and cried and thrashed, hurting his wrists and ankles even more, but he couldn't move enough to get Thad off of him. The man scratched his fingernails down Kurt's chest and pulled at his hair, making it as painful for him as possible.

"Stop screaming!" Thad demanded and dug his nails into Kurt's back. He moved faster, sliding in and out of Kurt as fast and rough as he could. Then he came hard inside of him. Once he pulled out again, he smirked down at him. "Not as bad as I thought. Maybe I'll come and play some other time," he grinned. He slapped Kurt across the cheek one more time and kicked him in the groin before tucking himself back in his pants and unlocking the door. "I guess he's alright," he told Blaine. "Thanks for letting me play." Thad disappeared and once he heard the front door close behind him, Blaine threw himself into the guest room and untied Kurt's wrists, ankles and mouth.  
"Kurt!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" Kurt didn't move from where he was lying, he was in so much pain. He sobbed brokenly, searching out Blaine's hand and gripping it tightly for comfort as his broken body shook uncontrollably. Blaine scooped Kurt's limp body up in his arms.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Kurt..."

"N-Not your fault," Kurt choked out. "It _h-hurts_... It hurts so bad," he cried, bleeding onto the bedspread and Blaine. "He didn't prepare me... He d-didn't use a condom. Don't let him hurt me again, Blaine..." he pleaded. When Blaine felt the blood, mixed with Thad's come, dripping out of Kurt's hole, he panicked.

"Wha-!? Kurt, please turn over, I need to see how bad it looks. _Please_." Kurt whimpered in pain as he shifted himself off Blaine's lap and rolled over, clutching a pillow, his eyes still terrified. Blaine slid down Kurt's body so that he could look more closely. The skin around Kurt's hole was raw and red. It was bleeding on many places and probably further inside, too. The blood was being mixed with Thad's come, which was also dropping onto Blaine's hands. It was all a big, pink mess.  
"Kurt..." Blaine breathed. "I'm going to kill him," he said firmly. "I swear, I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"J-Just... Stay with me r-right now, okay?" Kurt whispered, shivering badly and tensing at the immense pain."Do I-do I need hospital?" Kurt was terrified, hospitals didn't treat subs well.

"I don't know... Actually, I'd think so, but I don't think you'll actually get any better there. I could take care of you, sweetie, and if it doesn't get better, then we'll go to the hospital." Blaine slid up Kurt's body and kissed him on the lips, giving him some strength. "Okay?"

"O-Okay," Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing as much as he could into the kiss. Tears were still streaming down Blaine's face and they seemed impossible to stop.

"H-Hold on," he stuttered. "I n-need to g-get the medical k-kit." Blaine stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Kurt lay down, panting for breath as he waited for Blaine. His face was bruised and he had cuts and bite marks all down his chest and back, his wrists and ankles were cut and burnt from the rope, his cock was aching from being kicked and his anus was badly injured.

When Blaine came back, he fixed Kurt as well as he could with his shaking hands. He bandaged his wrists and some of the other critical places, he removed the blood and fixed most of the cuts.

"Feeling better?" Blaine whispered once he was done. Kurt shook his head, clawing desperately at the tight collar.

"Hurts..." he whimpered, crying softly. Thad seemed to have tightened it and Blaine struggled with trying to remove it. He finally succeeded and threw it away to the floor.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Blaine asked gently, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Everywhere," Kurt whispered. "But I'll be okay... C-Can you get m-me out of this room?" he cried weakly. Blaine nodded and carried the broken boy out of there and into their bedroom.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine stuttered once he had tucked Kurt in under the sheets. "I want to claim you."

When a Dom claimed a sub, it meant that they could never be with any other person. They only had each other. The only way that the oath could be broken was if one of the two died. Blaine wanted to claim Kurt. He wanted to protect him and love him, only him. "Please let me claim you," he whispered.

Kurt watched him uncertainly. "You... You want me? You'll keep me safe?"

"I'll keep you safe," Blaine promised. "Maybe you're too weak right now though?" A claiming ceremony didn't involve much. You could do it anywhere and anytime. It was honestly just your own, made up promises to each other, then bound together with a kiss and an 'I love you'. Most Masters who claimed their slaves didn't love them at all and would usually bite their lips instead of kissing, but it was what the tradition. It had to be done to complete a claim.

Kurt nodded, his face strained in pain. "I w-want to remember it... Right now I m-might not. You won't l-let _him_ near me until it's d-done, will y-you?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "Just tell me when you're ready. And no, I won't. He's never going to touch you again, I swear." He kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "You can go to sleep now, sweetheart. I know you need to rest."

"Alright... Thank you," Kurt whispered, falling into a fitful sleep around ten minutes later. Blaine tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Once Kurt had fallen asleep, he went downstairs to the room where it had happened. He changed the sheets and threw away the bloody ones. His eyes were wet the entire time. How could he have let this happen?

**Thank you for all the kind words, we appreciate it :) Keep the reviews coming! /Helen & Helen**


	4. We're It

**I know it took a while, but here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

Around an hour later, Kurt woke up, screaming. He trashed and cried, irritating his injuries as the nightmare took hold.

Blaine was still sitting downstairs, just staring into the wall of the guest room. No matter what Kurt said, he couldn't forgive himself. And no matter how much Kurt screamed, the sound didn't reach Blaine.

Kurt thrashed so hard that he fell out of bed, smacking his head against the bedside table and waking himself up. Dazed and still terrified, he raised his hand to his head and felt sick when he saw the amount of blood on his hand. He got up and staggered painfully, barely able to walk, down the stairs.  
"B-Blaine?" he whimpered, wandering through the corridor. "B-Blaine, are you there?"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, getting up from his position on the bed. "Are you okay?" Blaine saw Kurt holding his hand to his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded weakly. "And I had a nightmare... hit my head..." Blaine rushed towards him when he saw blood sipping through Kurt's fingers.

"Come on! We have to get you to the doctor!" He was already halfway through collaring Kurt, more loosely this time.

"Don't want to- to go..." he murmured feverishly.

"We have to. You'll need stitches. I can't fix this one. I'll be gentle with you, but you have to play along, at least a little bit. Can you do that?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with a concerned expression.

Kurt nodded weakly. "W-Walking hurts..." he whimpered. "My...My ass..."

"I'll kill him, I swear," Blaine muttered. "Does it hurt really bad or can you manage?"

"I think... I think..." Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and his legs collapsed underneath him. The pain he was already in, added to the head wound, was too much for him to take. Blaine didn't think. He picked up his phone and dialed 911.  
"It's an emergency, my sub-"  
"Unless it's a master in danger, you will be put on the waiting line for sub-"  
"NO! You don't get it, he's dying!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, there's nothing I can do." And she hung up. Furious tears were streaming down Blaine's face as he picked him up and carried him out to his car. He rushed him to the hospital and down in the basement, to the small section for subs.  
"I have sub slave Kurt Hummel here and he's in a very critical state." He held Kurt up in his arms. "_Please_, he needs to be taken in," he told the receptionist. She looked up dispassionately and put a thick clipboard on the desk.

"You'll need to fill that in first. Your information and its, Sir." She was a switch. Switches actually had the option to chose to be a Dom or a sub, but since no one in their right mind would chose to be a sub and very few Switches were dominant enough to own one, they often worked and lived alone or with other Switches. Out of all three groups, they were the ones who had most control over their emotions.

Blaine filled out the form quickly, glancing at Kurt every now and then. He was still breathing at least. That was a good sign. He handed her the form.

"_Now_ can you take him in?" She pointed to the seats where there were a few other Masters were sat, their sick subs at their feet.

"You'll have to wait for your turn. A doctor will see you as soon as possible."

"He's _dying_!" Blaine sobbed desperately. "He's dying and you're telling me to _wait_!?"

"That's the rules, Sir." She raised an eyebrow at how much Blaine seemed to care. "It's just a slave, Sir. You can buy another." Blaine just shook his head. No. He needed Kurt.

"What if I pay? I have money. Take 500 dollars..." He dug in his pocket and presented the money. "Take it and put us first in line." Blaine knew that it was wrong, but Kurt couldn't die. He just wouldn't let it happen.

"No, Sir," she said firmly. "Sit down. Your case is the most severe, it's already top of the list."

"Thank you, thank you, miss!" Blaine said, a little more relieved. But as he turned his head to Kurt again, the worry came back. He picked him up and set him in his lap. "Please... Please don't leave me," he whispered. A Master leaned over, frowning. His sick female sub was lying on the floor, he was using her as a footstool.  
"You okay, mate?" he asked. "That one looks like a right off, you should have just kicked him out."

"Nah," Blaine shrugged, trying to keep himself in character. Actually, the master inside of him was beginning to fade away and left was the kind, caring Blaine. "It's pretty great actually. It doesn't mind hard punishments and stuff, it's the dream slave. I'd rather keep it alive."

"Fair enough," the man shrugged. "This one's fucking useless, we're only here to make it stop crying." He gestured to the woman on the floor.  
"Blaine Anderson?" an Asian man asked softly into the room. He was a Dom but he didn't feel threatening. Blaine nodded and scooped Kurt up in his arms. He walked with the doctor to a small room with no windows. It was cold and the light from the lamp was bright. Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed and sat down on a chair next to it. He thought about holding Kurt's hand, but he had no idea what the doctor was like, so he waited.

The Doctor held his hand out for Blaine to shake. "My name is Wesley Montgomery. I'm a Dominant, but I refused to treat my patients with anything but respect, submissives are still people. If you have a problem with that, Mr. Anderson, then you can leave now and feel free to try and get me fired, plenty have tried in the past, I assure you." Blaine shook his hand and nodded. He had never had more respect for anyone.

"I love him," Blaine whispered. "I don't know how it's possible, but I love him. M-My friend took him and h-he fucked him raw. Then h-he had nightmares and fell off the bed and hi-hit his head." Blaine showed him the forehead. "His whole b-body if bruised and his ass is th-the worst. Please help me," he begged, gripping Kurt's hand tightly.

Wes nodded and got to work inspecting Kurt. He was glad the boy was unconscious for this, it would have been traumatic. When he finished he turned to Blaine, his face stony.  
"You said your _friend_ did this?"

"I obviously don't consider him my friend anymore," Blaine sneered. "That sick fucking bastard!"

"Alright," Wes nodded, satisfied. "The majority of his wounds are just the superficial scratches, bites and rope-burns, and you dealt with them pretty well yourself. He has second and third degree tearing in his anus. That, and the head wound will need stitches. I would like to keep him overnight for observation but unfortunately, hospital guidelines do not permit a submissive to stay overnight," he spat disgustedly. "He might have a concussion, so I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him, he shouldn't be left alone right now. He should be able to walk around your house as long as he takes it slow, but I don't want him walking far. I'll supply you with some antiseptic cream which you will need to apply to all of his wounds. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, taking in the information. "When should he wake up?" he asked, still worried about the limp hand resting in his own.

"I'm going to need to give him a blood transfusion, he's lost a lot today," Wes sighed. "And I need to give him his stitches. I'm going to give him a drug to make sure that he doesn't wake up until I'm done, I don't want to upset him, but I'll wake him up as soon as I'm done and you can take him home."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. "Do you... I mean, do you have a sub? How do you treat her?"

"Lucy," Wes nodded as he got to work, setting up the transfusion. "We've been friends since we were seven, I claimed her when we were nineteen. She's my best friend and my lover, in my heart we're married whether we're allowed to or not. I'd protect her with my life, she's pregnant with our first baby."

"How do you do it when you go out?" Blaine asked, filled with respect towards the man. "It must be hard."

"It is." Wes agreed. "But I remind her before we go out and when we get back how much I love her. And no one is allowed to touch her, ever. If anyone asks it's because she's my property... You learn to adapt, and hopefully one day submissives will gain respect." He sighed as he concentrated on Kurt's stitches.

"Okay," Blaine said. He had to learn to refuse. No one touched his Kurt. "Hey, Wesley? Could we meet again sometime? Maybe over dinner with Kurt and Lucy, too? I think Kurt would love to meet her, and I would, too."  
"Call me Wes. And sure... I was actually going to ask if I could come and check on Kurt tomorrow? It might not be the best time for dinner, I want Kurt to stay in bed, but Lucy will be with me." He finished the last stitch on Kurt's forehead. "There."

"Thank you so much," Blaine said, truly grateful. "And yeah, that'd be great. I could set up a table in the bedroom," he smiled softly. "Will he wake up now?"

"Soon," Wes smiled, handing Blaine a business card and the prescription for Kurt's antiseptic cream. "I'll get your address off file, I need to go and see to my other patients now. You can stay here until Kurt wakes up." He shook Blaine's hand and then left the room. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and almost smiled a little. Suddenly, Kurt's hand started moving and Blaine stood up, hovering over him.

"Kurt, can you hear me?"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt choked out weakly. "Where are w-we?"

"We're at the hospital." Blaine smiled through his tears. "They fixed you, sweetheart. You're okay now..."

"They helped?" Kurt frowned, confused. "Everything still hurts..."

"I know, honey, but it'll get better. They fixed your head and I have cream for your wounds. Everything is going to be fine." He stroked Kurt's cheek softly. "It's all okay..."

"Can we go home?" he whispered. "I... I don't like it here. Doctors _hate _subs..."

"Not your doctor," Blaine whispered. "Wes is really nice. He treats his sub like an equal, just like your mom and me. We're having dinner with them tomorrow. But yes, we can go home." Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the car, laying him down across the back seats. "Will you be okay here?" he asked.

"Just... Drive slow?" Kurt requested, closing his eyes. "Do you have any painkillers?"

"No," Blaine said, a little mad at himself for not thinking about that. "But I'll drive slow and we'll be home in a few minutes."

Five minutes later, they were pulling into the garage. Kurt pulled himself up painfully and climbed out of the car, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh G-God..." he groaned, looking at the time. "I'm s-so sorry... I'll get started on your dinner now..."

Blaine smiled at Kurt with tear filled eyes. "Stop it," he whispered. "I'm making you dinner today. You're going straight to bed." Blaine didn't even have to fight his inner any longer. It was just so... _easy_. Maybe it was just that love was easy. It must have been love.

Kurt's eyes widened as he leant heavily on the car. "But it's my job..."

Blaine picked Kurt up into his arms again. "You're badly hurt. You're not making me dinner, that's an order." He smiled and kissed Kurt's nose softly. Kurt curled into Blaine's chest, relaxing as the order was made.

"Okay..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "Blaine... If you carry on being friends with Thad... is it okay if I don't have to see him? I'm scared..." Blaine stopped walking and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Do you really think I'd consider him my friend after this?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered softly. "He was your friend before I was around... And I-I s-suppose he was just doing what was in his nature..." Kurt hated himself, he hated that he'd lost all of his fight, but he was broken and tired and in pain and he didn't have the energy to fight right now. Blaine didn't say anything until he had tucked Kurt into bed. He laid down next to him, facing him.

"Kurt... Just a day ago, I thought that being mean was all I could be. But it turns out that someone just had to save me from that thought... Someone like you. And I think that's just what I needed... Love. Love was what I needed."

"I love you too..." Kurt breathed. "I know that it's fast and I know that it's crazy but... maybe you're my True Dom."  
A Dominant could take charge of any sub, that was their right, and an unclaimed sub would have to obey them- But every submissive had a 'True Dom', it was kind of like a soul mate, it was the Dominant that they were _born_ to serve. If a sub and Dom were soul mates, it would show when the Dom claimed the slave. A small tattoo would automatically appear on your right wrist. It was very rare to find your true Dom and true sub, but it happened sometimes.  
"Maybe you're my true sub," Blaine whispered. "When you're better, I will claim you and we'll find out."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he breathed. He was starving, but he didn't want to be alone for the time it would take Blaine to cook. Blaine leaned in to press his lips to Kurt's gently, knowing that the sub needed the strength.

"Stay here and try to keep calm for me. I need you to lay still. Do you want music while you're waiting?"

"Yes please," Kurt whispered. "Just... hurry, please?"

"I will," Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand. He turned on some Michael Bublé on his audio system and then walked out of the room. Kurt curled in bed, trying to keep calm while he waited for Blaine.

Blaine made him some soup and it didn't take him more than fifteen minutes. He carried the two bowls upstairs on a tray and walked into the room.

"Dinner is served."

Kurt pushed himself up, but winced. "I... I can't sit," he blushed. "It hurts too much."

"That's okay," Blaine smiled softly and sat on the bed next to Kurt. He took a spoon full of soup and brought it to Kurt's mouth. "It shouldn't be too hot." Kurt took the spoon into his mouth and relaxed as it warmed him through.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Blaine smiled again and gave him more soup. When the bowl was empty, Blaine continued giving him soup from his own, not caring if he had to go hungry. Kurt got around half way through Blaine's bowl before he was full. He relaxed backwards as Blaine finished his soup.

Blaine chuckled when he saw Kurt relaxing. "Couldn't save more soup for me, could you?" he winked and ate the rest of the soup. He soon realized that it had been a very bad thing to say. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he found himself shaking as he stumbled out of bed and sank to his knees, letting out a whine of pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I'll go and m-make some more."

"No, please, Kurt, it's fine! I'm fine." He helped Kurt back into bed and took his shivering form in his arms. "You poor thing," he murmured into Kurt's hair.

"W-What?" Kurt asked softly.

"We're a couple, remember?" Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's face. "You can't cook when you're feeling this bad."

"I know, but I'm still a sub... It was one of our rules..."

"Well, I'm changing it," Blaine said. "All of the rules only apply to when you're completely healthy."

Kurt's eyes widened happily. "Really?" He relaxed into Blaine's arms. "Thank you."  
"Really," Blaine confirmed. "I just... I want you to be mine," he whispered softly. "I want to claim you now... Would you be able to remember it if I did?"

"I...I think so." Kurt smiled gently, intertwining his fingers with the other man's. Blaine's face lit up in yet another smile. He looked at their fingers and knew. He just _knew_ that this was right.

"I'll start," he whispered. "Sub slave Kurt Hummel, I promise to always protect and love you. I promise to never push you to do anything and I promise to never hurt you. I claim you and bind you to me. Nothing and no one can come in the way."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Dom Master Blaine Anderson, I promise to always love and obey you. I promise to, to the best of my ability, do anything that you ask of me without argument. I promise to always be here for you and to take care of you and your house. I promise to raise our children if we decide that's what we want in the future. I accept your claim and I am now bound to you. Nothing and no one can come in the way."

Blaine smiled and pressed Kurt closer so that their lips were inches apart. "I love you," he breathed. He could almost feel their bond getting stronger and he knew that some kind of power would press them together as soon as their lips met. He'd read all about it.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, gasping as Blaine closed the gap between them, initiating the kiss. It was like everything else disappeared, really. Their bodies sort of melted together and everything around them didn't seem important at all. Blaine had never experienced anything like it before. When they broke apart, Kurt was panting slightly. He held out his wrist to Blaine.

"You check," he whispered. "I can't..." Blaine took a deep breath and looked at it. He was barely surprised when he saw the small leaf tattooed to Kurt's wrist, he was just happy, so insanely happy.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered. "We're it. We're it for each other."

**Reviews are making us super happy, keep 'em coming! Thank you for all the support! :) /Helen & Helen**


	5. You Saved Me

**Not going to say much about this chapter more than… Enjoy!**

The younger man's eyes widened and his face was truly happy for the first time since Thad had attacked him.

"I love you so much," he whispered weakly. The claiming had taken a lot out of him. Blaine grinned and sniffed softy, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you, too. I knew there was a reason why I was so hooked on you the first time I saw you on that auction. I just _knew_ it."

"I was so, _so_ angry when you bought me, like cattle. But... I'm so happy that you did," Kurt breathed. "I... This is going to take time to get used to, but we have the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives," Blaine mirrored, happy with how it sounded on his tongue. "Go to sleep, sweetie. You look exhausted."

Kurt nodded weakly. "Do I have to be up at half seven? Are you going to work?"

"Actually, I am," Blaine said and bit his lip. "But I could ask Wes and Lucy to come over a bit earlier and you could hang out with them. Would that be okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know them... and Wes probably has to work himself anyway. Don't worry about it, I'm fine alone."

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I need you to be honest with me. That's a rule for both of us. Honesty, always."

"I... I don't want to be alone," Kurt admitted. "I'm scared Thad'll come back and everything hurts, but... I can do it. I don't want to cause any problems."

"That's alright," Blaine smiled. "I think Wes was coming over pretty early anyway. Let me call him, okay? You'll like him, he's really great!" Kurt nodded, clearly a little scared about the idea.

"Trust me," said Blaine. "I'll call him when you've fallen asleep. You need to rest."  
"Okay," Kurt whispered, curling into Blaine's chest, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

When Kurt was asleep, Blaine picked up his phone right from where he was. He called Wes while still holding Kurt tight.  
"Wes? This is Blaine Anderson."

"Hello Blaine." Wes' voice was calm down the phone. "Is everything alright with Kurt? Do you need my help?"

"It's fine..." he sighed softly. "I need to work tomorrow though and Kurt doesn't want to be alone. When could you be here?"

"Do you really need to work?" Wes sighed. "He's extremely weak right now, and being close to his Dom would ground him... but I can be there at ten."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Could I go to work at ten when you come? I really need to get some things done."

"Of course, we'll be there. Is he sleeping? Did you manage to get him to eat something?" Wes sounded genuinely concerned.

"He ate one and a half bowl of soup and yeah, he's asleep. And well... I claimed him." Blaine smiled, looking down at Kurt. "Turns out... He's my true sub."

Wes let out a sigh of relief."I had hoped so..." he admitted. "It'll help him in his recovery."

"Is Lucy your true sub?" Blaine had to ask.

"No, she isn't." Wes admitted softly. "But we decided a long time ago that that didn't matter to us."

"That's good, man. You probably won't meet your true sub anyway. I can't believe I did... Well, thank you, Wes! Really, it means so much." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair the entire time.

"Don't worry about it," Wes smiled. "But... Lucy's getting towards the end of her eighth month, so if he water breaks, I'm going to have to get her to the hospital. Are you close enough for me to call if that happens so that you can get back to be with Kurt?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow!" They said goodbye and then hung up. Blaine carefully snuggled closer to Kurt, loving the way their bodies automatically fit together. He fell asleep like that, with Kurt as the only thing on his mind.

:)

Kurt awoke the next morning to find himself alone. Knowing that he probably shouldn't, he forced himself out of bed, almost crying out in pain, and limped slowly to the kitchen, blinking painfully at the bright light streaming in through the kitchen windows.  
"Hey," he whispered, his voice strained with the effort it was taking to stand. Just then, a key was put in the door and an Asian man stepped inside. After him followed a beautifully pale girl with long, flowing hair.

"You must be Kurt," she said carefully.  
"Kurt!" Wes ran up to him and supported him. "You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

Kurt hesitated, looking up to the man. "Wes? I'm... I'm o-okay... I need to make breakfast... I woke up late..."

"We'll make breakfast for you. The clock is almost ten. Blaine went to work two hours ago. It's alright, I've got you," he said as Kurt's knees shook a little.

Kurt bit his lip, but he nodded. "Do I have to go back to bed?"  
"Yes," Lucy whispered kindly. She was beautiful with huge green eyes and a massive baby bump. "You want to heal, right?"  
"Uh huh..." Kurt nodded again, weakly.

"Come here, you." Wes lifted Kurt up just like Blaine usually did and carried him to their room.  
"Lucy, keep Kurt company, would you?" he asked once Kurt was in bed again. "I'll go make some breakfast for him." Lucy nodded, stroking her hand through Kurt's hair.

"Poor little thing..." she hummed soothingly. "Wes told me about what happened to you, I hope that's okay?"  
Kurt nodded, he still had a fever. "You're pregnant..." he mumbled stupidly.  
"I am," Lucy laughed lightly. "It's a little girl, I think we're going to call her Rosemary Juliet Montgomery."  
"Big name for a tiny baby..."  
Laughing again, Lucy nodded. "That's what I said, she'll be Rosie."

Wes came back a few minutes later with a tray. He had made porridge for Kurt.  
"Breakfast for a hero," he smiled. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Kurt shook his head. "It hurts too much..."  
"Oh!" Lucy smiled. "I can help with that!" With some difficulty, she bent down and pulled something from her bag. It was a round pillow with a hole in the middle, like a donut. "It's a pregnancy pillow, I have it for after Rosie's born, it helps to sit while not putting any weight on... um... certain areas. You can borrow it."

Wes nodded enthusiastically. "That's great, Lucy!" He kissed her cheek quickly. "You're brilliant!" Lucy flushed with pleasure as she helped Kurt to sit on the pillow. He relaxed, flashing her a grateful look.  
Kurt turned to Wes sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I'm not that hungry, Sir."

"You can call me Wes, Kurt," he smiled softly. "But you need to eat at least a little bit. You need energy to get better."

Nodding weakly, Kurt took the tray in his lap, but his hands were shaking too much to eat. Lucy helped him quietly and patiently. When he'd eaten around half the bowl, he pushed the tray away.

"Thank you, Sir..." he whispered. "I mean... Wes."  
Lucy traced her finger over the leaf on Kurt's wrist.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to him gently. Wes knew that Lucy wanted them to be his true sub more than anything, so he placed a hand on her knee and smiled lovingly. She leant into his side, smiling as he moved the hand protectively to her stomach.  
"I feel weaker now," Kurt admitted quietly. "When he was here, I felt stronger... Is that normal?"

"I told him that you would feel weaker. It's normal," Wes nodded. "He'll be here soon and he'll stay with you."  
Suddenly, Blaine rushed into the room. "I got off early, I just had to fix a few things!"

Kurt felt a tiny bit of strength bleed into him and he sighed in relief.  
Wes stood up and shook Blaine's hand. "I found him downstairs, looking like he was about to pass out... Do me a favor and order him to stay in bed for a couple of days?"  
Lucy bowed her head respectively to Blaine, he was a Dom, after all.

"Hello, Sir," she smiled pleasantly.

Blaine didn't greet Lucy, he just looked worried. "Kurt! I told you to stay in bed. I mean, I didn't _order_ you, but- ugh, fine. Kurt, you may not get up from bed without my permission for a few days." Blaine sat next to Kurt. "Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking with going downstairs?"

"I didn't know where you were," he said softly, looking at the covers. "I forgot you had work, I was going to make you breakfast..." Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's cheek gently.

"It's okay, just- Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay... You didn't say hello to Lucy," he reminded Blaine softly.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Blaine reached out his hand. "I'm Blaine." Lucy quickly looked to Wes for permission and after a nod and a smile, she shook Blaine's hand, smiling.

"I'm Lucy, Sir. This is Rosie." She placed a hang on her stomach.

"Wow," Blaine whispered. "I'm really happy for both of you," he smiled. "And please, call me Blaine, it's totally okay."

"Thank you... Blaine," Lucy nodded with a smile. Blaine grinned and slid a protective arm around Kurt's waist, shuffling closer.

"Have you had a good day? Much pain?"

"Less since you've been back," Kurt admitted. Something shining around Lucy's neck caught his eyes and he reached out. "May I?" he asked softly. When she nodded, he touched the delicate, rounded, rose gold dog tags. The one at the front was engraved with _Property of Wesley Montgomery, _plus his address and the one behind it had a beautiful flower etched into its surface.

"They're gorgeous."  
Lucy smiled. "Wes got me the rose gold pair once I got pregnant, I had some silver ones before."

"They are beautiful," Blaine smiled. "I should get something like that for you!" Blaine turned to Kurt. "Would you like that?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "I want to be marked as yours, but..." He threw a dark glare at the collar on the bedside table. "I _hate_ that thing." Blaine felt a stab of pain in his chest for causing Kurt to feel that way.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he said and kissed his hair. "We'll get you something else."

"It's okay," Kurt whispered. "Really."  
"Well," Wes laughed. "Since you're back, I'm going to take Lucy for a little walk. We'll be back for dinner tonight, I suggest we order in since neither Kurt or Lucy are really up for cooking."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine nodded and smiled. "We'll see you later." When the couple was out the door, Blaine turned to Kurt again. "They weren't too bad, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "I liked them, especially Lucy..." He looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Do you see us having kids one day?"

"I do," said Blaine softly. "I've always wanted kids. But obviously, we'd have to find a surrogate or adopt... Which would you prefer?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I think I'd like to adopt. From the sub home. I don't want kids going through what they do in there. But I know it's tradition for rich families to have at least one Dominant heir..."

"It's not tradition for a Dom and sub to be in a relationship either, is it?" Blaine massaged Kurt's scalp gently. "Screw tradition."

"You wouldn't mind only having submissive children?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "You'd have to protect us all."  
Dominant children tended to be under their parents protection until they were twelve and then they became they're Dominant parent's equal and their submissive parent's superior. A submissive child was protected by their Dominant parent until they went to a Dom of their own.

"I know," Blaine said. "But maybe... We could have one sub and one Dom? I would love to share our type of lifestyle to a new Dom as well, so they can do it in the future."

Kurt nodded. "Okay... And with our sub... We wouldn't let them go to an abusive owner, right? No matter how much money they offered?"

"Of course not, I'd never allow that. I'll make sure that their future is as bright as can be," he smiled softly and entwined his fingers with Kurt's. "Are you feeling better?"

Kurt nodded. "A little," he smiled tiredly. "Lucy leant me this pillow so I can sit up."

"That's great! She's a really sweet girl. I'm so glad she has Wes. I just-" Blaine sighed heavily. "I wish more people could see..."

"Yeah..." Kurt drooped a bit, a fire burning behind his eyes. "I hate that I have to get treated like less than an animal... I'm a _human_," he spat.

"I know you are, Kurt. And I wish we could tell the rest of the world, but-" He sighed again. "It just doesn't work like that and I have no idea why."

Kurt nodded sadly. "It does in England," he whispered. "And Australia." Things were different there, they'd introduced laws to protect subs.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Look at me," he said, not as a command, but as a request. Kurt met his eyes slowly.

"I am never, and I mean never going to let them hurt you again. No one will ever touch you." He cupped Kurt's cheek. "You changed me, Kurt, and I can never thank you enough for that. You're my heart and soul, not my slave." Relaxing under Blaine's touch, Kurt nodded.

"Thank you... for saving me," he whispered.

"It's nothing," Blaine smiled. "You saved me too."

At this point, Blaine had no idea that he had just made a promise that he wouldn't be able to keep.

**Uh oh…**

**Review! :) /Helen & Helen**


	6. Pain

**Someone asked me "Why haven't you updated this story in so long?" Well… I've obviously been busy and I'm not kidding. Life as an exchange student is BUSY, I'm telling you. But here you have chapter six, it's a long one. Enjoy!**

"He looks exhausted," Lucy said softly when she and Wes came back an hour later.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he's had a rough few days."  
"What are you going to do about your _friend_?" Wes spat, holding Lucy close.

"I don't know..." Blaine looked troubled. "What _can_ I do?"

"Nothing," Lucy sighed. "He was-" She swallowed, looking sick. "He was perfectly within his 'rights' to do this to Kurt."

"I've been there though," Blaine admitted quietly. "When I bought Kurt, I aimed to treat him like that. But then he got a bruise and I looked at it and- I just couldn't. It was like something switched in me. He's the most beautiful and amazing person I have met. But partly, I understand Thad. He let his natural instincts take over."

"A Dom's instincts are not an excuse to do _that_ to a person. Your instinct is to be in charge, to control everything. You can do that quite easily without being a _monster_!" Wes snarled.

"I didn't say he followed his instincts, I said he let them take over. Also, this was how we were brought up. This is the only way he knows... I still can't believe it though. He's always been too extreme. You're right, he is a monster. I just wish I could have seen it earlier."

"It's too late now," Wes muttered. "All you can do is keep him away from Kurt. Does-does he have a sub of his own?"

"He does," Blaine sighed. "I-" A sudden wave of illness struck him. Thad's sub must have been tortured for ages. "I need to go to Thad's house!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Is... Is that a good idea?"

"I need to!" Blaine decided. "I'm not going to leave him to his death. It- I mean, he could be dead already." Blaine stood up and grabbed his wallet and cell phone. "I'll be back!"

"Blaine!" Wes called after him. "He's your friend's property! You'll have to buy him!"

"I have money!" Blaine yelled back and then disappeared out of the house.

:)

Once he was at Thad's door, he was shaking slightly. He had a plan, but it was quite risky. He rang the doorbell once. There was screaming inside the house and then the huge door opened and Blaine was met by a horrendously skinny sub. He was blonde and tall, but he was hunched over like he was expecting a blow. His entire body was covered in bite marks, scratches and bruises and the fingers on one hand were twisted and broken. He was wearing only a small, tight pair of pink, lacy women's panties and a pink collar that was so tight he could barely breathe through it. He instantly sunk to his knees in front of Blaine, wheezing painfully. He didn't say a word, waiting for Blaine to speak.

"I want to help you," Blaine whispered softly, not wanting Thad to hear. "Thad is a monster, I have understood that now. You need help out of here. I will buy you from him." The boy didn't meet Blaine's eyes, he couldn't. He was young, younger than Kurt, maybe not even seventeen yet, and he was terrified.

"Master is in his study, Sir," he whispered. Blaine almost panicked when the boy didn't react to his words.

"Didn't you hear?" he said quietly. "I can get you out of this place! Don't you want that?"

The boy flinched. "P-Please Sir..." he begged as quietly as he could. "Y-You're going to get me k-killed."

"I'm not going to get you killed. I'm going to save your life." Blaine walked around the small boy and into the house. He walked straight up to the study. "Hey, Thad!" Blaine tried to sound as happy as possible.

Thad looked up from his lap top and grinned. "Blaine! How are you? You want a drink? I can send the whore to get you one?"

"Actually, I have to get going pretty soon. I just wanted to talk about your slave... What's its name?" Blaine asked, trying to sound like his old self.

"Jeff Sterling. Though I doubt it knows it now after six months with me," Thad chuckled darkly. "Why?"

"I want to buy him," Blaine said shortly. "I'll pay you double as much as a slave costs on the market."

Thad frowned and stood up. "Why do you want it? It's pretty worn out... Did I really break your slut that badly?"

"I just feel like I need another one, and yours looks perfect. Please can I have it? I'll pay you anything, just say a price." Blaine needed to take Jeff back to his place, he couldn't let Thad do this.

"That leaves me with no slave, Blaine." Thad raised an eyebrow. "Do I get access to both of yours until I can purchase another?"

Blaine shuddered at the mere thought of that. "No. They'd be mine. Just _please_."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's useless anyway, I've got as much fun out of it as I can. I want five hundred." He smirked, not expecting Blaine to pay it in a thousand years. He had only paid eighteen for his own slave after all.

Blaine took up his wallet and gave Thad five hundred dollars in cash. "Happy?" he asked.

"Sure." Thad's eyes widened as he took the money and counted it. "Take it, it's yours. I wouldn't expect much from it though."  
"Doesn't matter," Blaine shrugged. He didn't even say goodbye before marching out of the room to get Jeff. The boy was placed exactly where Blaine had left him. He had not been told he was allowed to stand up. "Stand up and come with me," Blaine commanded.

Jeff's eyes flicked upwards in surprise. "S-Sir?"  
"I bought you," said Blaine simply. He could hear Thad coming downstairs and suddenly, Jeff was being kicked in the back by the taller man. The boy fell forward onto his hands and feet, coughing desperately, trying to get air past the tight collar.

"Get up and leave, you useless slut. I don't need you anymore!"

Blaine took hold of Jeff's arm and led him to his car. "I'll take it from here, Thad!" he shouted back to Thad and then gestured for the boy to sit in the front seat next to him. Jeff hesitated, watching Blaine with wide, uncertain eyes. He curled up on the floor, in the gap between the seat and the dashboard. Slaves weren't permitted seats. Blaine realized that there was no need of arguing right now, so he said nothing. He just sat down and started driving.

"I have another sub," he told Jeff. "I have claimed him and he is my true sub." He felt like Jeff needed to know this. Jeff didn't answer, he just stared at the floor, but he started shaking. He couldn't understand why Blaine had bought him. Blaine suddenly remembered Jeff's collar and reached to try and get it off. He soon realized that he couldn't do it with only one hand.

"Take off your collar. That is an order."

"I c-can't, Master," he stuttered. "It's l-locked on."

Blaine frowned. "Does Thad have the key?" Jeff nodded mutely. Blaine made a U turn and rushed back to Thad's house. He knocked the door.

"Thad!" he called. "You have the key to its collar!"

Thad opened the door and smirked. "Actually, I just flushed it. Oh well, I guess it's your problem now."

"You _flushed_ his key!?" Blaine's anger was taking over and he knew it was bad, but he just couldn't keep it inside. "You fucking flushed his key!?"

"Well sure," Thad shrugged innocently. "Why not? It's not like it belongs to me anymore. I'm sure you'll find a way to remove it."

"Fuck you!" Blaine spat at Thad's feet before marching towards his car. Jeff looked up at Blaine from where he was sitting on the floor, his eyes full of fear and hope. It was obvious that six months with Thad had completely destroyed him.

"It's going to be okay," Blaine promised. He gave Jeff a small smile before starting the car.

They pulled up to the house quickly and Jeff stayed where he was, physically drained. He wasn't sure he could get up even if Blaine ordered him to.

Blaine walked over to Jeff's side and kneeled shakily beside him. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked softly. The blonde shook his head, tears running down his cheeks as he cringed away from Blaine, expecting to be hit.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine said and tried to reach out for Jeff again. He picked him up into his arms and kicked the car door close behind him. Jeff was rigid in Blaine's arms, shaking badly. Blaine carried him upstairs quickly and walked into one of the empty bedrooms.

"Wes! Get over here! Lucy, you can stay with Kurt," he called out.

Wes practically ran into the room. "What's going on-? Oh God..." He froze, staring at the blonde lying on the bed. "Is this...?"

"Thad's slave." Blaine's voice was thick with tears. "His name is Jeff Sterling and he's been abused for six months." Blaine slid down Jeff's panties and gently turned him around. He winced when he saw Jeff's ass. If he had thought Kurt looked bad after his assault, Jeff was ten times worse.

"Alright." Wes forced his voice to remain steady. "I need you to get me a first aid kit, towels, warm water, painkillers and any bandages you have in the house. Then I want you to go and look after Kurt and Lucy while I work, okay?"

Blaine nodded mutely and went to get the things. He came back quickly. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Wes looked at Blaine desperately. "I do, but I don't want to leave Lucy and Kurt alone right now. Kurt's seriously hurt and Lucy could go into labor at any time."

"They can look after each other," Blaine said. "Jeff needs us the most right now." Nodding, Wes got to work, telling Blaine how to help.

Nearly two hours later, they'd done all they could do and they'd managed to get Jeff to sleep, his ass was badly damaged but Wes had a car full of hospital supplies that he stole to help subs. He'd managed to stitch him up as well as he could, almost all of his infected cuts and bites had been cleaned and bandaged.

Wes turned to Blaine. "Can I assume he's staying here with you?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course." He looked down at the boy and noticed the goose bumps all over his body. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a blanket, tucking Jeff down under it. "He needs a new life," Blaine said quietly.  
Wes nodded. "Right. I don't want him walking until I say he can. The tearing is so much more extensive than Kurt's. I'll bring you a wheelchair, we have one from when Lucy broke her leg. You can use the same cream on him that you do on Kurt. To be honest I'm most worried about how he'd effected mentally, it's going to be a long road to convincing him he's worth anything." Wes went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Blaine... How old would you say he is? Because if he's under eighteen, it was illegal for Thad to own him..."

In Blaine's rage, he hadn't even thought about that. "He can't be eighteen yet... Could I get Thad sent to prison?" he asked slowly.

Wes hesitated. "Maybe. It is illegal to have a sub younger than eighteen but... society is so biased towards Doms, and if Thad is rich..."

"Not especially," Blaine said with a shrug. "We'll try to get it out of Jeff when he wakes up."

"Be gentle with him..." Wes frowned. "We need to get that collar off, he can barely breath past it. I don't think it's been removed since Thad bought him..."

"I don't think so either. Do you know any kind of tool that would work? I don't really know... That metal's strong." Blaine frowned worriedly.

Wes looked it over. "I think we'd need a hacksaw but I don't think we could do it without hurting him." He checked the lock. "Could you do me a favor? Run to Lucy and ask her for a hair grip?"

Blaine nodded. He ran away and came back a minute later with the grip. "I think I'm decent at picking locks, too. But you can try first."

"No." Wes shook his head. "I'm useless, I was just going to poke around and see if it worked."

"Alright," said Blaine and took it. He leaned in close to Jeff and after about ten minutes, he heard a small 'click'. He pulled it open and off of Jeff. "Finally," he sighed. The skin underneath was raw, completely rubbed away and weeping with open wounds. Blaine had expected that damage, so he simply took some of the cream Kurt had gotten and applied it to the wounds carefully.

"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" he whispered to Wes.

"He's exhausted," Wes sighed. "But I doubt he's been allowed to sleep much, so his body probably won't let him... It's hard to say."

"We'll see," said Blaine quietly. "Hey Wes?"

"Yeah?" Wes asked softly, washing the blood off his hands.

"Thank you," said Blaine honestly. "Really, I've never met someone as compassionate and caring as you. I- It means a lot."

"It's fine, Blaine," Wes smiled. "I don't have many friends... I refuse to socialize with anyone who treats subs like animals. I'd like it if we could spend time together? I can help you with Jeff, he's going to need a lot of it..." He looked sadly at the boy on the bed, he looked so young.

"I'd like that," Blaine said and smiled, squeezing Wes' shoulder lightly. They walked back to the master bedroom and found Lucy and Kurt chatting and laughing. "You can bring over Lucy anytime as well, Wes," Blaine said quietly to the other man.

Wes nodded. "Once she has the baby I'll definitely take you up on that. I don't like the idea of them being home alone when I'm working long shifts."

"That's totally fine." Blaine walked over to the bed again and crawled up next to Kurt. "Hey there."

"Hi," Kurt whispered. "Did you- Did you get him? Is he alright?" Kurt had to admit he was a little jealous that Blaine now had a second sub, but he understood.

"I got him, but-" Blaine swallowed and looked down. "Let's just say that what Thad did to you... He'd been doing that to Jeff every day for six months now, and more. We cleaned him up though. Let's just hope it's enough..."

Kurt bit his lip and struggled out of bed, wincing as he got onto his feet. "Is it okay if I go and sit with him? He shouldn't wake up alone..."

Blaine's eyes got a little darker when Kurt stood up. He had ordered him to stay in bed. "I gave you one order, Kurt. One _single_ order." Blaine wasn't exactly angry, but he was strict.

Kurt tensed, he'd forgotten. "B-But... I don't want him to be alone..."

"We can bring him in here. You do not get up from that bed unless I say so." Blaine turned his back to Kurt and went to get Jeff. He wasn't going to punish his slave, but Kurt needed to know that he had disobeyed orders.

Kurt sat back down and chewed on his lip, his eyes filling with tears. Lucy rubbed his back.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's hard to find the balance... But you have to obey him, you know he can still punish you, he's your Dom, it's his job. He just wouldn't be cruel about it."

Blaine came in a few seconds later with Jeff in his arms. He laid him down on the other side of the double bed, then got himself a chair to sit next to the wounded boy.

"He's completely broken," Blaine whispered. "And exhausted."

Kurt took in a sharp breath and stroked the matted blonde hair.

"Blaine..." he whispered. "Now that you have two subs... does that mean that you love me less?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise. "Of course not. You are my true sub and my love. I will not be doing anything... _sexual_ with Jeff at all. He just needs to stay here until he gets stronger and we can get a nice Master to buy him."

Relaxing instantly, Kurt nodded. "He can be like our little brother..." he smiled softly. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Blaine. I just forgot..."  
"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Blaine waved it off and looked over at Wes and Lucy. They were sitting tightly pressed together, Lucy with her head on Wes' shoulder.

"We're going to go," Wes whispered to Blaine. "I don't want to overwhelm Jeff with too many people. Call me if you need any help with either of them, okay?"

Blaine bit his lip, but then nodded. "Okay. We'll keep in touch. It was nice seeing you both." He smiled at them before they left the room.

Kurt was watching Jeff intently. "How could he hurt him like this?" he whispered. "How did he even get him? He's too young to have been sold at auction..."

"I don't know actually... But we're going to press charges, because this is illegal." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand securely. "I'm so glad you're safe." Just then, Jeff started to stir a little next to them. His eyes opened weakly, and then widened. He tried to get up, but Kurt pushed him back down gently.

"Hey, careful..."

"I-I," Jeff stuttered. He turned and saw Blaine. "S-Sir!" His eyes widened and he stumbled off of the bed in a cry of pain to kneel at Blaine's feet. "I-I'm so sorry that I slept, Master." He bowed his head. "You must p-punish me."  
Blaine just shook his head. "Look at me, Jeff." So he did. "The only order I'm giving you right now is to _rest_. You may not leave this bed. Understood?"

Jeff didn't hesitate, though he didn't understand, and he crawled back up onto the bed, groaning in pain.  
"Blaine..." Kurt whispered softly. "Please can we clothe him? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable..."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to do that actually." He searched through his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He dressed Jeff silently. The clothes were much bigger than the small boy, but that was exactly what Blaine had thought of. It's always more comfortable with big clothes.

"W-Why are you being nice to me, Master?" Jeff asked, looking down. Kurt stroked his hair soothingly and waited for Blaine to answer.

"Because I realized," Blaine finished dressing Jeff and sat down on the edge of the bed. "That we can't keep treating subs like animals. You're people, just like me and every other Master."

Jeff met his eyes and the boy's huge green eyes were terrified. "I... You really believe that?"  
"He does," Kurt whispered. "He's my True Dom and he loves me. We're a couple, not just a slave and a Master." He smiled as the blonde relaxed. "Jeff?" He asked softly. "How old are you?"  
He froze, but then decided he couldn't lie, not with his new Master sat right there. "S-Sixteen."

Blaine reached out and put his hand on top of Jeff's. "Did you come to Thad when you were fifteen?" he asked softly. His heart was racing, but he didn't want to scare the boy.

Jeff nodded nervously. "I... Y-Yes. I turned sixteen two months ago."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "Here's what's going to happen, Jeff. You're going to live here with us, I'll prepare a room for you. We are going to press charges against Thad, because keeping you did not only almost take your life, but it's also illegal, since you're not eighteen. I will not punish you or do anything sexual with you. I'll treat you well, but I still expect you to follow orders. You can stay here until we find another Master for you, a nice one."

Eyes wide, the blonde nodded. He couldn't believe this, his life was completely turned around, but he was still a little distrustful.

"Growing up..." he whispered. "I h-had a best friend, he was called Nick, he's two years older than me, Sir. He'll just about be eighteen now. I was... I was promised to him a-and we l-loved each-other..." He broke off, coughing harshly.

Blaine rushed away to get a glass of water. He came back and handed it to the still coughing boy. He soon realized that he wasn't able to hold up the glass himself, so he set the glass to Jeff's lips and let him drink silently. The coughs disappeared and Blaine relaxed.

"Where is Nick now?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know..." Jeff cried. "M-My Dad w-was broke and he n-needed the money. N-Nick wasn't eighteen yet s-s-so Dad sold me t-to M-Ma-" He paused, not certain what he should call Thad.

"You can call him Thad," said Blaine calmly. "I'm your Master now. Do you know Nick's last name?"

"D-D-Duval," Jeff forced out, his chest rising and falling quickly with the effort of saying as much as he had.

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "Don't speak anymore, alright? I'm going to try and find Nick for you and also your family if you want."

Jeff shook his head. "N-No," he stuttered.

"No more talking. And okay, I'll find Nick, but not your family. I understand." He smiled and squeezed Jeff's hand again. "Will you be okay here for a moment?" he asked Kurt. "I need to make you two some food."

"Do you want me to help?" Kurt asked softly. He knew he was hurt, but Jeff was a hundred time worse.

"It's okay. You're also on bed duty, sweetie," he smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms gently around Jeff, hoping it would get him to calm down. Jeff was still shaking badly and he looked up when Kurt hugged him.

"H-How is it t-to have a l-loving Master?"

Humming soothingly, Kurt thought about his answer. "Me and Blaine have been together for less than a week, and for the first day he was... he was a lot like Thad, but we're each other's true pairing, the love is already there and it'll only grow with time. It's like... I never have to be scared, he'll always protect me and love me. You too for as long as you're with us."

Jeff nodded, finding it easier to breathe already. "I don't know anything other than pain," he admitted quietly. "All of the things I-I experienced b-before I came to Thad are only b-blank m-memories. I don't remember any ot-ther feeling th-than pain."

"Blaine will help you," Kurt whispered. "I will, too. We'll get you through this. We'll make you strong, I swear it."

"Thank you," Jeff mumbled. He was just so tired and his ass was aching. He knew why. Every night, Thad had tied him up and fucked him for hours, most of the time without any preparation. Jeff had screamed and tried to fight back, but Thad had just pounded harder and told him to thank him. So Jeff had thanked him for fucking him raw. "Thank you, Master, thank you," he would say as blood was dripping out of his sore ass. He had slept in the basement every night, on the cold stone floor. Thad had made him thank him for letting him sleep at all. He'd get two hours of sleep every night before he had to fix the house. He cleaned the entire house every morning and then made breakfast for Thad. If there was any left-overs from it, that's what he would eat. If not, he didn't get any food. The punishments had been abusive and rough. He had kicked him in the groin, the stomach, didn't give him food for three days and similar things. During the nights, he would cry and miss Nick more than anything.

Kurt whispered soft words of encouragement into the broken boy's hair. "Just try and stay awake for a little while longer to eat something, okay?" he begged. "Then you can sleep as much as you want. Blaine will find Nick for you, I promise." Jeff nodded tiredly.

Blaine came back ten minutes later and his heart almost broke when he saw the two boys entwined on the bed. Kurt was soothing the shaking boy and Blaine had never seen a sight as sad and beautiful.

"I have food for both of you," he said gently and set down a tray on the nightstand.

Jeff instantly tried to sit up, but Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't... You'll hurt yourself." His eyes met Blaine's as they wondered how to do this.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and handed him a plate of mashed potatoes and meatballs. "Can you eat by yourself? I think Jeff needs to be fed."

Kurt nodded softly, his jealousy had gone and he just wanted to help his gentle, broken boy. He took the plate off Blaine with a soft "thank you", and took a small bite as he watched Blaine go back to help Jeff.

Blaine sat down next to Jeff and picked up some mashed potatoes on a fork. "You have to eat," he said gently.

Jeff propped himself up painfully. "I'm not... I'm not allowed to eat, Master," he forced out gently, assuming Blaine had just forgotten. He couldn't really be allowed food, could he?

"I said I'd treat you like an equal and I meant it." Blaine set the fork to Jeff's lips. "Don't make me force you." Jeff's bottom lip trembled, but he nodded, opening his mouth to take the potato. He watched Blaine warily as he ate it, as if expecting Blaine to snap and snatch back the plate. Blaine fed Jeff the entire plate and even though the sub looked doubtful, he noticed how hungry he was. When both of them were done, Blaine sat back in the chair.

"Jeff... What did he do to you? If we're going to press charges, we need to know everything." Jeff shut off, curling in on himself, but he'd been trained harshly and he couldn't not answer a direct question from his Master.

"He... He t-tied me up. Every night... and h-he... he fucked me h-hard for... for _hours_. He... He didn't use any l-lube and he d-didn't prepare me. I... I had to _thank_ him. On... On e-every thrust. That started the f-first night he b-bought me."

Blaine felt sick. He couldn't even keep it inside any longer. He held a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet - something he never would have done only a week earlier because of something like this. He sat there on the floor afterwards, just enjoying the coolness of it. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't understand himself. How could he possibly have been a _part_ of torturing someone that way? His sobs got louder and louder.

Kurt bit his lip, he'd been ordered to stay in bed, but Blaine _needed_ him. His kissed Jeff on the forehead and limped to the bathroom, falling on his knees next to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine didn't say anything, he just fell into Kurt's arms and sobbed out the tears he had kept inside for so long. After around half an hour of Kurt rocking Blaine while he cried, the older man started to calm down.

"Blaine, honey..." Kurt whispered carefully. "I know that you're hurting right now, but Jeff probably thinks you're being sick in here because you're disgusted with _him_. He probably has more to tell you."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sorry... I- Let's go back." He stood up shakily and helped Kurt up on his feet. They walked back to the room, supporting each other. "I'm sorry, Jeff," Blaine whispered.

The blonde was curled in on himself, whimpering. "Did I do something wrong, Master?"

"No, you didn't," Blaine said carefully. "Thad did. I'm sorry for that, I just- I can't believe I let this go on for so long. I'm sorry, Jeff." Jeff sniffed, still looking at his knees.  
"Jeff... Can you tell us what else he did to you?" Kurt asked quietly, playing with the blonde hair again.  
"He... He... didn't let me eat. I'd get is left overs twice a day, but... but only once every few days. I was only allowed water from... from a bowl on the floor. I slept on the- the stone floor in the basement b-but only two h-hours a night. I... I h-had to thank h-him for that too. I was only allowed to w-wear g-girls panties and I... I was never allowed to come. He'd p-put a cock ring on m-me. I... I haven't come in six months..." Jeff was crying badly, his frail body shaking.

Blaine threw a look at Kurt that would reassure him of that Blaine loved him and only him. Then he crawled up in the bed next to Jeff and took him into his arms. "It's okay," Blaine whispered. "You can cry." Blaine decided that they would talk to him more later. Right now, he needed rest and comfort. Jeff gripped to Blaine, suddenly seeming like the sixteen year old child he actually was. He gripped to him tightly, sobbing into his neck, the collar of Blaine's shirt was soaked within seconds.  
"Kiss him," Kurt whispered, too low for Jeff to hear. "Even if it's just on the cheek, kiss him. He needs the strength."

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's words, but he knew that was what he needed to do. He gave Kurt an apologetic look before pulling back just enough to kiss Jeff gently on his lips. Jeff gasped and glanced nervously at Kurt, but he melted into the kiss, drawing enough strength out of it to calm down and fall asleep. Blaine laid Jeff's head to rest it on his chest.

"Sorry, honey," Blaine told Kurt quietly. "He obviously needed it."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled softly, still stroking Jeff's hair. "I know you love me, and he loves Nick. Blaine..." Kurt's voice was choked, crying softly. "How could... How could anyone do all of that to a fifteen year old child? Even kids at the school aren't treated like that."

"I don't know," Blaine whispered. "But it's our job to take care of him now." Blaine walked around the bed and squeezed himself in next to Kurt instead. "It looks like you could use a kiss, too."

Kurt nodded, tears pricking his eyes. "It... It really hurts, but I didn't want to make a fuss. Jeff's more hurt than me."

Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's chest. "I'll take care of both of you. I know you're hurting, too." He leaned in and kissed Kurt on his lips. The kiss was long and loving. Blaine tried to make Kurt feel everything he had inside, all the love and passion. Kurt whined into the kiss, deepening it, trying desperately to make it last longer. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and opened his mouth to let his tongue meet Kurt's. It felt so amazing to be close to Kurt in that way, but he knew it felt even better for Kurt. The brown haired boy kept kissed, knowing it was Blaine's job to pull away. When he finally did, Kurt cuddled close to him.

"You'll find Nick, won't you?" he asked softly. "Jeff told me he can't remember anything but pain and abuse. He can barely remember what life was like before Thad bought him."

"I'll try my hardest..." Blaine swallowed softly. "I hope he hasn't changed his last name though... It'd be close to impossible in that case." Blaine closed the final inch between them and hugged Kurt. "I'll do everything I can," he whispered. Kurt nodded, his eyes drooping shut sleepily as he let out an adorable yawn.

"You're cute," Blaine said with a small smile. "Completely adorable."

"Am I?" Kurt asked softly, frowning, honestly confused. "Okay... Do you have work tomorrow? Am I allowed out of bed?"

"Yeah, I do have work... But it's not like I need the money. I could skip if you want me to?"

Kurt shook his head. "No... I don't want to keep you from your work. I can look after Jeff while you're gone."

"Honesty, Kurt," Blaine reminded. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt whispered, chastised. "But I know your job is important."  
"I'll stay," Blaine decided. "You are more important that anything."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "And... Am I allowed up tomorrow?"

"If you're better, then yes. But wait until I wake up. We can decide together. Jeff is not allowed up though... Probably not for weeks," Blaine sighed.

"Really?" Kurt asked, shocked. "How's he going to get around?"

"We'll help him to the bathroom of course, but if he moves right now, he'll make the pain even worse. We'll see how long it takes, okay?" Blaine pressed Kurt closer and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his love.

Kurt nodded, letting out another tiny yawn. "Will you help me take a bath tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"Anything for you, love," Blaine whispered. He tried to use as many pet names as possible. Kurt needed as much affection as he could get.  
Smiling, Kurt nuzzled at Blaine's shoulder. "Please can I go to sleep?"

"You could have gone to sleep half an hour ago if you wanted to," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Sleep, sweetie."

"Night, Blaine..." Kurt murmured, closing his eyes, relishing the fact he was allowed to use Blaine's first name. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's soft hair and held him tight. He fell asleep within one minute, completely drained with energy.

**We hope you liked it. Stay tuned for chapter seven, whenever it may come, hehe :) /Helen & Helen**


	7. Reunion

**It took a while, but here we have chapter seven! It's probably my favorite one so far :) On the behalf of both authors, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Our present for you is this chapter, we hope you will enjoy it.**

Kurt was woken around two hours later by Jeff, crouched on the floor and moaning in pain. He'd clearly gotten up and managed two steps before the pain was too much. Kurt instantly shook Blaine awake. The man woke up instantly and rushed up from the bed. He kneeled beside Jeff and put a hand on his chest.

"Jeff, I need you to stay still and breathe slow and deep." The teenager nodded and choked as he tried to get air in, he was crying too much to calm down just yet.

Blaine kept his hand on his chest and just let him know that he was there for him. Once his breathing had evened, Blaine picked him up and laid him back on the bed. "Why did you try to get up? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asked softly.  
Jeff nodded. "A-And I've had m-my two hours of sleep. I was going to get the c-cleaning started."  
Kurt laid a soothing hand on Blaine's arm. Yes, the boy had broken Blaine's order by getting up, but these were orders Thad had beaten into him over six months, it was going to be hard for him to get out of the habit.

Blaine swallowed his tears away. "You're not with him anymore, remember?" he said as calmly as he could. "You need rest."

Nodding weakly, Jeff turned his broken eyes to Blaine. "Please may I go to the bathroom, Master?" he whispered.

"All you have to do is ask us to help you. When you're better, you can go anytime you want." Blaine was totally heartbroken, looking at the 16 year old boy on the floor.  
Jeff's eyes were huge at the idea of being allowed to do something, even something as simple as going to the bathroom, whenever he wanted. "Please will you help me?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Blaine smiled and thought about just steadying him, but ended up carrying him into the bathroom. While he helped Jeff, he spoke to him as well. "You didn't notice because you were asleep then, but there's another guy who's like me. His name is Wes and he's a doctor. He's also in a relationship with his sub and they are very happy. He helped you. Without him, I think you might have been dead by now."

Jeff frowned, leaning heavily against Blaine. "There are... More of you, Sir?" He sounded surprised. "I always thought Nick was the only one..."

"There's Nick, me and Wes. And probably more Doms out there like us. I'll find Nick for you, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he would find him, but dammit, he would try his hardest for this boy.

"Technically..." Jeff forced out weakly. "N-Nick is the only one with any claim to me, Sir." His voice was thin and he sounded ill. "See..." He held out his left hand and swirling around the middle finger was a small tattoo of a vine. A promise mark.  
Subs could be promised to Doms from as early as four years old, although they wouldn't be able to claim them until their eighteenth birthday. The young sub would have to stay with their parents until then, just as the young Dom would stay with their own. But they were legally the Dom's property from that moment. Jeff had never actually been Thad's and should Thad have tried to claim him, Jeff would likely have died. A promised sub was destined to belong to their promised Dom and no one else.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he saw the mark. He had to find Nick, he just had to. Jeff would never be truly happy without him. "I'll find him," Blaine said, more firmly. "I swear, I'll find him."

Jeff nodded shakily. "I n-need him," he whispered as he washed his hands, still being held up by Blaine.

"I know you do. Let's just go back to bed now, okay? I'll start searching in the morning." Blaine kissed Jeff's cheek caringly and helped him back to the bedroom and onto the bed.

"I get to sleep more, Sir?" Jeff asked, shocked.  
"Of course you do," Kurt yawned. "Two hours isn't enough sleep for anyone. Even at the school we got more than that."

"I'd say I'll force you to sleep at _least_ ten hours every night when you're still this badly injured, but I don't know if your body would be able to adjust to that." Blaine laid down between the two subs, to give them both safety.

Kurt instantly curled into Blaine's chest, but Jeff hesitated, unsure as to whether he was allowed to cuddle with Blaine too.

Blaine smiled and pulled Jeff in, as well. "Until we find Nick for you, you need someone. I'm here for you, okay?"

"R-Really?" Jeff's heart longed to be loved and protected.

"Really," Blaine confirmed. "You matter, Jeff. I just wish everyone could see that."

The small blonde sniffled and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder as Kurt rested his head on his Master's chest, drawing light circles over it with his finger. Blaine was dead tired, but he still kept himself awake until the two boys were asleep. He knew, deep down that he would do anything to keep them safe, absolutely anything.

:)

Jeff had been awake for five hours when Kurt and Blaine stirred to life the next morning.  
"Hey, Jeff," Kurt smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

"H-Hurts," Jeff whimpered. The painkillers from last night had stopped working hours ago and the pain had woken him.

Blaine understood and ran off to get some more pills and a glass of water. "Try to soothe him," he said quickly to Kurt before rushing out the door.

Kurt nodded and gritted his teeth against his own pain, choosing not to mention it. He curled close to Jeff, holding him gently and stroking his hands through the matted blonde hair.

"Hush, it's okay... I promise it is... You'll be okay..."

Blaine came back with a box of painkillers and two glasses of water. He gave one of them to Kurt, along with a pill, and helped Jeff with his. "You'll both feel better any minute," he said gently, stroking Jeff's hair and Kurt's knuckles.

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered, putting his painkillers to one side. "I don't need them." Jeff needed attention right now, not him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking him in the eye. "I know you're in pain. Take them, it's an order."  
Kurt considered refusing, but he didn't think he could take a punishment right now on top of the pain he was already in, so he quietly took the pills. "I was okay..."

"No, you weren't, I could see it in your eyes. I'm disappointed in you, Kurt. _Honesty_, remember?" Blaine looked generally hurt. He really thought Kurt would tell him the truth.

Kurt flinched as Blaine said he was disappointed. He got up and limped to the bathroom, wishing the subs bathroom had a lock as he sat on the edge of the bath and tried hard not to cry.

Blaine hadn't been joking when he said he was disappointed. Kurt didn't care enough for himself. And now he had also broken Blaine's only rule by going up from the bed. He couldn't get up to follow Kurt though, no matter how much he wanted to. Jeff needed him the most right now, at least until the painkillers kicked in.

Kurt climbed into the bath and pulled the curtain around him, pulling his knees up to his chest with a slight cry of pain and sobbing.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff had fallen asleep again and Blaine tip-toed into the sub bathroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. He found Kurt in the bathtub, crying. Blaine didn't feel guilty about it, Kurt had broken his rules after all. "Kneel," Blaine said.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and hesitated, before scrambling out of the bath tub and dropping to his knees in front of Blaine, his head bowed.

"You've broken two of my very few rules in the past half hour. Which ones did you break?" Blaine asked. His dominant side was still buzzing inside of him, but he wouldn't let it take over, not like before.

"I wasn't honest and I got out of bed but-"  
"No buts, Kurt. You broke my rules and even though I love you, this is not okay. I am still your Master. I won't punish you right now because I don't think your body would be able to handle it. Once you've healed, you will get that punishment. And if you disobey me more, the punishment will be worse." Blaine looked firmly at Kurt. He wasn't exactly angry, but Kurt needed to know that he still couldn't disobey his Master.

Kurt nodded unhappily, hoping he'd be given a chance to explain himself. "Yes, Sir..."

"Good. Now, let's get you back to bed. I need you to stay there for one more day. You haven't healed up quite enough yet," Blaine decided and took Kurt in his arms to carry him back to bed. He set him down and kissed him on the forehead.

Kurt was pouting when Blaine put him down again. "Can I at least explain _why_ I did it?"

"Fine," Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed. "_Why_ did you do it?"  
Kurt looked down at his legs, picking at the scab on a bite mark. "I-It's _hard_. I... I _like_ Jeff, but it's _hard_ having another sub in the house. And I'm trying not to be jealous and I know he needs more attention than me so I-I didn't want to admit that I was in pain because I didn't want your attention to get drawn off him. And then... then you said you were disappointed in me and I knew I was going to cry and I didn't want to worry Jeff or keep him awake when he should be sleeping." Kurt had picked at the scab enough that blood was running down his leg.

"Oh, sweetie," Blaine said, pulling Kurt onto his lap. "I was disappointed in you because you made a promise to me to always obey me and you didn't. The problem is... you care too much." He smiled sweetly. "You care so much about everyone that you don't even have time to care about yourself. And I'm sorry that Jeff is getting the attention right now, I understand that it's hard. But he's like our child now, it's our duty to take care of him, just like it's my duty to take care of you. If you're ever in pain or if you feel like crying or _anything_, talk to me instead. Don't keep it inside." Blaine hugged Kurt closer and breathed him in. "You're still my everything."

Kurt nodded miserably, gripping tightly to Blaine's shoulder as he hugged him, tears still flowing.

"Are you still tired, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"No..." Kurt whispered. "I can't sleep any longer than this."

"That's okay," Blaine said. "Do you want a book or anything while I make you some breakfast?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Of course." Blaine hesitated. "Do you know how to read? Did they teach you?"

"I know basics," Kurt shrugged. "My Dad didn't die until I was twelve, but he didn't teach me much, a sub doesn't need it," he mumbled a little bitterly.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "When you've eaten, I can help you read. I'll teach you." Honestly, teaching had always been Blaine's dream. He knew he was a teacher deep inside and to teach English and music, _that_ was his true passion.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You'll really teach me?" he asked in awe. "Will you... Could you teach me how to swim top?" he asked hesitantly. He hadn't had chance to explore the house yet, but it wouldn't surprise him if there was a pool in it. If there wasn't, then Kurt could never learn since Blaine would never be able to teach him in public.

"I can teach you anything you want to learn," Blaine smiled. "Absolutely anything. When I get back, you can tell me what else you'd like to learn." Blaine kissed him again. "You deserve everything."

Kurt's smile was huge. "Thank you!"

Blaine smiled back and then disappeared out the room to make breakfast, trusting Kurt to look after Jeff.

Kurt lay back, closing his eyes and just listening to Jeff's breathing to make sure he was okay.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was back with a tray full of thin pancakes that smelled like heaven. "We can't wake Jeff... Let's just save him some food."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, smiling slightly as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing a little.

Blaine helped Kurt up and steadied him. He sat down next to him on the bed and placed one plate on Kurt's lap and one on his own, filling them with pancakes. "God, I'm hungry," Blaine moaned softly.

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm not... but I'm used to getting one meal a day."

"I know, but you need more than that. Now, eat." Blaine smiled and started on his own pancakes.

Kurt managed to eat about half the plat before looking at Blaine pleadingly. "Do I have to finish?"

Blaine sighed. He had just finished his whole plate. "I guess it's fine. You ate a little at least."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. But Blaine, Jeff probably won't even be able to eat that much."

"I know," said Blaine. "Oh, I have to try and find Nick! I should- Hold on..." Blaine went up from the bed and walked over to the desk to get his laptop. He opened Google and began searching.

"Do you think you'll manage it? What will you do if you don't?" Kurt asked softly, curling into Blaine's side, sighing as he couldn't understand anything on the screen.

"I'll just have to try until I succeed. I have to find him, I just have to." So Blaine started searching through all kinds of different websites. His fingers could soon type out "Nick Duval" in less than two seconds. After about one hour, he got something. There was a phone number under the name "Nick Duval" and a company's name. Blaine reached for his phone and dialed the number with shaking fingers. He laced his fingers on his left hand with Kurt's and let out a shaky breath when it started calling.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered. "Can I help?"  
"Eh... Does Nick Duval live with you?" he asked nervously.

"Mr. Duval is in his office. You called the reception desk, Sir. Would you like me to patch you through?"

"Oh, yes please." Blaine's heart was starting to beat faster. He glanced over at Kurt for support.

Kurt shuffled painfully so that he was between Blaine's legs, his back against his chest and his ear close enough to the phone so that he could hear what was happening.  
"Nicholas Duval. Who am I speaking to?" The voice was warm and young, he was obviously around Kurt's age.

"I-Uh," Blaine stuttered, this had to be the right person. "Do you know Jeff... Sterling?"

There was complete silence on the end of the phone and when Nick spoke again, his voice was lower and a little cooler than it had been previously. "Who wants to know?"

Blaine took a deep breath to steady his voice. "My name is Blaine Anderson. I am a Dom, but I have recently... come to understand that we can't treat subs like animals. I bought Jeff from Thad. He was almost dead after staying there for half a year. We have taken care of him and he's stable now, but he needs you." Blaine had tears in his eyes when he finished. He wiped them away quickly.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "I didn't... I..." He cleared his throat. "Where do you live? Can we talk before you tell him that you've gotten a hold of me? Can I come now?"

"He's asleep right now, but you can come anytime. He needs you more than anything." Blaine gave him his address. "We can talk outside for a moment before you go in and see him."

"I'm on my way. I'll be twenty minutes." Nick hung up the phone quickly.

As promised, there was a loud knock on the door twenty minutes later. Blaine had carried Jeff to another room and set him down on the bed there. He knew that Nick and Jeff would want some time alone. When he opened the door, he was faced with a brown haired man who looked older than Kurt, though Blaine knew they were around the same age. Blaine walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"He's very hurt," said Blaine calmly. "When I bought him, I thought he was really going to die, but he's stronger than that. He's alive."

Nick snarled. "He was promised to me. I loved him and then his father, his _fucking_ alcoholic father went behind my back and _sold_ him. He was only fifteen, it was illegal. If his father had waited a_ month_, I'd have bought him and looked after him. But I didn't even know who he sold him to."

"His name is Thad," Blaine sighed. "He used to be my friend. _Used_ to," he added quickly. "Thad abused him… a _lot_." Blaine realized that there was no point in hiding things, so he told Nick everything. Every single thing he knew about how Thad had treated Jeff. When he was finished, he almost felt sick again.

Nick's head was bowed and a single tear was making its way down his cheek, his fists clenched. "I'll kill him," he bit out through gritted teeth. "I'll fucking kill him."

Blaine put a calming hand on Nick's shoulder. "We're going to take this to court. He wasn't legally allowed to do these things to Jeff. If you're calm enough, you can come up and see him."

Taking a few deep breaths, Nick nodded. "So how does this work? He's yours now. Where does that leave me?"

"I guess you can buy him from me. Just give me a dollar or something for the deal's sake. He was always yours, you know," he said softly.

Nick rubbed at the vine mark around his finger. "Yeah... I thought I'd never see him again." He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "I-I'm not rich. I can't afford to take the son of a bitch to court."

"I'll pay for it." Blaine waved it off. "Come on, let's go see him."

"I can't ask you to do that," Nick whispered, following Blaine.

"I'm doing it anyway. Not just for you, but for me as well. I can't see him do this to another sub." They reached the door to the bedroom where Jeff was placed. "He's still badly beaten," Blaine said softly. "And he might be asleep. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be in the room next door."

Nick nodded slowly, pushing open the door and letting out a choked sob. Jeff was asleep and he looked so small, so broken.

When Nick sat down on the bed next to him, Jeff stirred slightly. "Master?" he asked weakly, not opening his eyes.

Nick closed his eyes. "It's me, Jeffie, it's Nick. I bought you, you're mine now. You're finally mine, it's all going to be okay," he whispered, kissing the blonde's forehead.

Jeff's eyes opened quickly and he tried to turn his head, but winced in pain instead. "N-Nick," he breathed. "It h-hurts..."

"I know, baby," Nick said softly. "Don't move, okay? You're going to be fine, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." He leant over and placed a painstakingly gentle kiss to Jeff's lips.

Jeff seemed to get a little strength from the kiss. He turned his head so he could see Nick properly. Once he saw the boy he loved, he started crying violently. The sobs were hurting his body, but he couldn't stop them.

"Jeffy, please calm down," Nick begged, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around the boy. "Please, you're hurting yourself..."

"I c-can't," Nick sobbed. "You- You're here and I-" He broke down again, his whole body shaking.  
"Jeff, Jeff stop!" Nick ordered, drawing him close and kissing him passionately, giving him the energy to calm down.

Jeff was taken aback by the order, but quickly got himself together. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered.

"No... No baby..." Nick whispered. "You don't need to call me 'Sir', not ever, not even when you're in trouble, which you're not right now."

Jeff looked up at him with big eyes. "Then what should I call you? Master?" he questioned carefully, his voice small.

"Nick, baby. Just like you always did, Nicky even if you want. You'll just have to call me Sir in public. You're my boyfriend Jeff, my husband as far as I'm concerned, you're not my slave."

Jeff let out a strangled sob. "I have forgotten," he whispered. "I have forgotten everything that happened before..." Jeff could barely say the words. "And he broke me to pieces. I don't know who I am anymore, Nick..."

"It's okay baby." Nick tightened his arms around him. "I'm here now. You're mine forever, I'll fix you, I'll look after you. He'll never get to you again."

"I thought about you every night," he whispered. "I thought about you and hoped that you would come and get me. But I knew you couldn't. Everything was just so... _hopeless_. Even when you weren't there, you were my only comfort. I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. Your dad wouldn't tell me who he sold you to, I tried to find you, I tried _so_ hard, but it was like you dropped off the earth."

"I believe you," Jeff whispered, curling into Nick's chest. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "And I'm getting _Thad_," he spat out the name. "Thrown in jail, where he belongs."

Jeff shook his head violently. "N-No! He'll know it-it's me and h-he'll ki-kill me!"

"He's not getting anywhere near you." He turned his head. "Blaine!" he called towards the room next door.

Blaine let go of Kurt where he was lying on the bed. He walked back to the other room. "Nick?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"He won't calm down," Nick cried desperately. "He went mad when I told him we were taking Thad to court, he thinks he'll kill him, I don't know what to do!"

"He's still your sub," Blaine said. "Tell him. He can't disobey you if you're really strict with him. Sometimes, you just have to do that."

Nick bit his lip. "Jeffrey Sterling you listen to me right now! That's an order!" Jeff instantly stilled in Nick's arms. "I love you," he continued roughly. "I love you so much and I won't let him hurt you again. I mean it. He needs to go to jail, he needs to pay. You don't want him to do this to other subs do you?"  
"H-He w-wouldn't... It's j-just me..."

Nick frowned. "What do you mean 'it's just you'?" Blaine was also frowning, sitting down on the edge of the bed and listening.

"He s-said he's w-wanted me since I was t-twelve," Jeff sobbed. "He... He s-said it was j-just me he h-had to treat like that b-because I was pathetic and w-weak and I... I deserved it."

"Oh, sweetheart," Nick breathed and pulled Jeff close to him. "We need to do it though," he said quietly. "He can't get away with this."

"W-What if he hurts me?"

"He won't," Nick decided. "No one will ever touch you again, ever. Trust me."

**So as a present for us, would you mind giving us some reviews? :D It would make us really happy. Hugs and butterfly kisses for all! /Helen & Helen**


	8. Taken

**Hey people! I know it actually hasn't been that long since last time, so yay me! :D This is a slightly shorter chapter though and compared to the previous one, kind of angsty and sad… But we hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :)**

Kurt looked up as Blaine came back into their room. "Everything okay?" he asked softly. "What's Nick like?"

"Nick's great," Blaine smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt bit his lip. "Something's wrong."

Blaine sighed and cuddled close to his boyfriend. "Jeff thinks Thad'll kill him if we take this to court."

Kurt went silent. "Is it a certainty that he'll get convicted?" he whispered after a while.

Blaine shook his head. "You can never know for sure..."

"I... I don't think we should risk it."

Blaine frowned. "But we can't let-" His phone suddenly buzzed. He picked it up and read a text from Thad.

_'Hope you're having fun with the slut. Found myself a new whore, so all is good. It's pretty fucking amazing actually. By the way, coming over to play with your toy again tomorrow. It wasn't that bad after all. See ya!'_

Blaine read the text over and over again, unable to understand the words. He knew Kurt was looking, too. He typed out a reply.

'_It's mine, you can't have it anymore.'_

Kurt could just about work out enough words to get the idea of the text.  
"He... Did he find someone new?" He hadn't managed to read the second half of the text in time. "He's... He's going to break them too!"

"He did," Blaine nodded. "Sounds like he's treating them pretty bad, too. And-" Blaine swallowed hard. "He wants you again."

Kurt froze, his body shaking badly. "I-I... No. Please Blaine, P-Please I c-can't! Please d-don't let him..." Blaine's phone went off again.

_'I wasn't asking, Anderson. I'll come for it at two.'_

Blaine was shaking badly, he had no idea what to do. "I'm not letting him take you. I'm the only one who can touch you," Blaine decided. He pulled Kurt closer. "You're mine."

_'He's mine. I said no.'_

Kurt was whimpering in pain as his trembling shook his damaged body.  
_  
'And I said I don't care. You and I both know no one will do anything to me for fucking your slut. I'm taking it to mine for some training, you should thank me.'_

_'If you don't leave us all alone, I'll make a trip to the police and tell them that you abused an underage sub for six months.'_

_'And they won't give a damn. See you tomorrow.'_

_'Please. Please, I beg you. I'll pay you.'_

Blaine was sobbing now. He had no idea what to do. He just held Kurt close, never letting him go.

_'Tomorrow.'_

Kurt clung to Blaine, crying and whimpering in pain. "Call Wes..." he cried weakly. "He m-might be able to h-h-help. A-And Nick."

Blaine did so. Lucy and Wes were there within fifteen minutes and Nick helped Jeff into the room. Soon, all six of them were gathered.  
"So," Blaine started. "I got a few texts from... from Thad. He says he's coming to take Kurt over to his house tomorrow and I can't stop him in any way. I tried. He's stubborn. He says he wants him over for some 'training' and we all know what that means." Blaine held his sobbing boyfriend close. "I-I don't know what to do..."

Jeff's eyes widened and he shook his head desperately. "N-No! You can't... You can't let him! No!"  
"Hush..." Nick whispered, secretly glad it was Kurt in danger and not Jeff. He felt guilty, but Jeff meant everything to him.

"Please," Blaine whimpered. "Someone, help..." Blaine had never felt this helpless. He had no idea what to do.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," Nick shrugged, but his eyes were gentle.  
Wes hesitated. "We lock the doors and we all stay here. That way he has to get through three of us to get to Kurt or Jeff."  
"Wait!" Nick argued. "Jeff isn't the one in danger here. I think I should just take him home with me."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I think you should." He didn't say anything else, he just hugged Kurt tighter.  
"We'll stay with you," Wes decided.  
"We could run away," said Blaine suddenly. "We could run and come back in a few days." He knew he wasn't thinking through it, but he was desperate.

Kurt shook his head, he had calmed down a little now. "I think... I think it would be best to let him t-take me." His voice shook a little, but he was determined. He held up a hand to stop people from arguing. "No, listen. If I go with him, then he's distracted. You can call the police and tell them everything and he'll get arrested before he can do anything to stop it, if we're lucky I'll only be with him a day or so." He was shaking in Blaine's arms, but he knew he was right.

"No," Blaine sobbed. "Please, Kurt, we can't." He knew that Thad would get arrested for taking Kurt. Taking a claimed sub was illegal and even worse if the sub had found his or hers soul mate. But Blaine couldn't do it. He just couldn't. "I can't let you do that."

"Blaine, honey..." Kurt was crying too. "If you order me not to, then I can't, but... I _need_ to. It's the only way to get him for sure, and maybe I can help whatever sub he's bought now..."

Blaine had no idea what to do. He looked at Wes and Nick for support. Both of them looked doubtful, but they nodded. Blaine turned back to Kurt slowly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Okay," he whispered. "But if he tries to claim you, you have to run for it. I know he probably won't and he'll have such short time, but if he does, you _have_ to run. I just- I can't lose you." Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes firmly.

Kurt nodded weakly. "He's going to hurt me, isn't he?" he whispered.

Blaine couldn't reply to that, he just couldn't. He simply pulled Kurt in for another bone crushing hug. "You're so brave," he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not," Kurt whispered. "I'm terrified."  
Lucy bit her lip and laid her hand on Wes' arm. "Is this really a good idea?"

Wes sighed, putting a hand on top of hers. "No," he admitted. "But where we are now, no ideas are good. We just need to pick the one that has the biggest chance of success, and right now, this is it."  
Blaine looked at the four others in the room. "Could you leave us alone for tonight?" he asked. "I think we need some alone time... You can stay here if you want to, there are empty bedrooms on both sides of this one."

Nick hesitated. "I think I'm just going to take Jeff home... I'm sorry, but... it's been six months."  
Wes smiled and stroked down Lucy's cheek. "We'll stay."

Blaine nodded. He thanked them quietly and they left the room. Blaine turned back to Kurt who was still crying. "As soon as you get to the house tomorrow, we'll call the police. It's all going to be okay, honey." Blaine hoped that his words were true.

Kurt nodded, he was still shaking.

Blaine knew the one thing that could really calm a sub. He leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet at first, but Blaine soon put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck to press their mouths together. Once he pulled back, he whispered, "You're going to be okay. I am never leaving you. I'm in here." He put a hand over Kurt's heart. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "Will you... Can we r-read now?" Honestly, he just needed to not think about it.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, his voice shaking slightly. He picked up a book and got them comfortable on the bed. They sat there for over two hours, reading and laughing quietly. Kurt was learning quickly and could soon read very well. When Blaine finally put the book down, Kurt was leaning on his shoulder sleepily, he was hungry and he was in pain, but mainly, he was exhausted.

Blaine went away for thirty minutes, making some food and getting more painkillers for Kurt. He brought some extra that he would have Kurt hide and bring in with him to Thad's. After they had eaten, Kurt fell asleep immediately. Blaine wasn't far behind. He slept worriedly, his arms tight around his soul mate and true love.

:)

Kurt woke up at around ten and turned to find Blaine already awake, pacing the room.  
"Blaine..." Kurt sighed. "Calm down... Please? Will you help me take a bath?"

Blaine's head snapped up. "Why? So you can look _pretty_ for him or what!?" Blaine knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help it. He was just so fucking scared.

Kurt flinched. "Because you promised me one yesterday and we never got around to it," he replied coldly. "And because I haven't bathed since the last time he raped me and I feel _disgusting_."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just- I don't know. Come here." He opened his arms and allowed Kurt to climb into them. He carried him into the bathroom and started running a warm bath while keeping Kurt in his lap and hugging him. He wanted Kurt as close as possible for as long as he could.

Kurt snuggled as close to Blaine's chest as he could, though he was still a little upset. "I can't believe you thought I wanted to get _pretty_ for _him_."

Blaine shook his head, clearly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I was upset and I didn't mean it. Sorry..." He placed a soft kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "You're always gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you..." Kurt mumbled, blushing.

"Do you want to bathe alone or can I join you?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"Will you join me, please?" the younger boy whispered, he wasn't ready to leave Blaine's arms just yet.

"Of course," Blaine replied. Once the tub was full, Blaine helped Kurt to strip, wincing when he saw the bruises on his body. Then he stripped himself and slid down in the bath, helping Kurt to lie in between his legs, head resting on his chest. "How does your ass feel? Is it better?" This what was Blaine was most scared of. Kurt's ass wasn't even healed yet.

Kurt shook his head, wincing as the hot water hit his injuries. "It's still raw," he whispered. "But... It's fine. Nowhere near as bad as Jeff's was."

Blaine had to stop himself from crying now because in just a few hours, Kurt would be at Thad's. Only for a few hours or so, but that's quite a lot.

"Please be careful," Blaine said quietly. "Obey him immediately or he'll just treat you worse. I'll be there as soon as I can." Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's chest protectively.

"Okay... But, save me soon, okay?" Kurt begged. "I'm going to find it hard to obey him..."

"I will," Blaine promised. "I'll be there." Just then, there was a loud knock on the front door. The sound almost made Blaine's tears spill over. He grabbed his phone and texted Thad.

_'Getting it ready for you. Be down in ten minutes.'_

Blaine noticed how much Kurt was shaking. He turned the boy around in his arms and looked him in the eyes, cupping his face with both hands. "I love you, Kurt. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. I love you so much." He started peppering Kurt's face with kisses, knowing that he needed them. He focused on his lips, kissing them over and over again.

Kurt nodded and accepted the kisses, taking strength from them, then he let Blaine dry him off.

"I have to wear the collar, don't I?" he asked miserably.

Blaine saw the misery in Kurt's eyes and felt very bad when he fastened the collar loosely around Kurt's neck. "Yes, you do." He dressed Kurt in underwear and a pair of tight shorts that were almost impossible to take on and off. He'd make it as hard for Thad as he could. They walked in and said goodbye to Lucy and Wes and after two more minutes, they were stood at the door. "You're so brave and strong, Kurt," he whispered and kissed him again. "I love you," was the last thing he said before opening the door.

Kurt sighed and decided that if he had to do this, he may as well do it right and dropped to his knees, looking down submissively.  
"Glad to see you came around," Thad smirked at Blaine. "Where's the other whore?"

"He has a new Master now," said Blaine simply. He had to stop himself from putting a protective hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Thad raised an eyebrow. "Got sick of it already huh?" He looked Kurt up and down. "I would have preferred it naked, but whatever. Where's its leash?"

Blaine took the leash from the shelf in the hallway and gave it to him. "I'm picking him up tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow!?" Thad questioned. "I need more time with it. Make it a week." Before Blaine could say anything, Thad had pulled Kurt up onto his feet and walked away with him. Once the door was closed, Blaine sank down on the floor and cried. "Please be okay," he prayed. "Please please please..."

**Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! We're really close to 100 reviews, 100 favorites, 200 followers – Can you get us there soon? ;) And tell your Klainer friends about the story if you like it :) Until next time! /Helen & Helen**


	9. Owned by who

**Another chapter! I have decided that I'll probably finish this before focusing on "One Year With You".**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ON CHAPTER 8: Some people found it weird that Blaine let Kurt go to Thad's. Honestly, I don't know what happened there in the roleplay, but this is how it is now and they have to find a way out of it. It was a plot twist we wanted to add so it is how it is now. Don't kill us please.**

**We hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

Kurt trailed after Thad, looking at the floor and making sure to remain a step behind. He was terrified because he didn't know what to expect.

Thad pulled at Kurt's leash. "What the fuck is wrong with the Anderson kid!?" he exclaimed when he saw Kurt's collar. He tightened it roughly and then pulled at the leash. "That's better."

Kurt whimpered in pain. He could still breathe, but it hurt.  
Thad opened the luggage space in his car. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped. "Get inside!"

Kurt's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He simply climbed in and squeezed himself into the tight space, gritting his teeth against the pain that went through his body.

The drive to Thad's house was short. When he opened the door, Kurt fell out. "Get up on your fucking feet, whore!"

He stumbled to his feet, still shaking. "S-Sorry, Sir," he whispered.

"You better be," Thad snarled. He dragged Kurt into the house and threw him down onto his knees, inspecting him carefully. He tilted his chin up. "I didn't get to look at you much the last time I saw you. You do have a pretty little face." He leaned in close to Kurt's ear and whispered, "Let's take this a little slower this time, shall we?"

Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes and trying desperately to block out Thad's words. He could do this, he could, he just needed to ignore him. He couldn't let him get into his mind, he just had to think about Blaine.

Thad gripped his hair and pulled it back. "Fucking look at me, you slut!"

His eyes snapped open as he tried to shrink back from Thad, desperately trying to scrabble backwards.

"That's better," he said. "I hope you have recovered from last time, because you and I are going to have some... fun." He smirked. "You will sleep in the basement. There's a very nice stone floor for you there. You may not come without permission. You break one rule or disobey one command, the punishment will be hard. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Kurt cried, sobbing hard.

Thad stood up and kicked him lightly in the side. "So weak," he chuckled. "Who knew that Anderson would make you weak within only a few days. Look at you, sobbing and broken." He laughed harder. "It's like a fucking pathetic joke!"

Kurt saw red, he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it from escaping his lips. "You're the joke," he whispered, under his breath.

Thad immediately responded to that. "What did you say, bitch!?" he asked. "Say that again!" he growled.

Closing his eyes, Kurt realized there was no going back. "I... I s-said _you're_ the joke," he muttered a bit louder.

Thad stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach. "And the first thing you do is _insult_ me. What the fuck did Anderson do to you!? I've always known it. Anderson was always weak. Weak and pathetic, just like you!" he spat in Kurt's face.

Kurt doubled over, clutching his stomach, but he still snarled back, "He isn't! You take that back you bastard!"

Thad laughed and slid down next to the hurt boy. "He is. He hasn't used you the way a slave is supposed to be used. You barely have any bruises! And you think you can insult me and get away with it? Now let me add 'stupid' to that list." He leaned in closer again. "Maybe I'll just keep you. I'll claim you and then you can't get back to your pretty little Master. How does that sound?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he summoned all of his strength and pushed Thad backwards, hard enough to make him fall over. "You _can't_, you asshole!" he snarled aggressively. As weak he was, he wasn't going to let Thad do this.

Thad's eyes sparkled with new energy as he got up on his feet and walked up to Kurt. "You know what?" he gritted between his teeth. "I was going to play nice with you, but I guess I can't do that any longer. Get up on your feet." The command was strong. No sub would ever be able to disobey it.

Kurt tried so hard to resist, but he couldn't do it, he was on his feet in an instant, crying out in pain.

Thad fastened Kurt's leash again and dragged him upstairs. He put him on the bed. "I think some whipping is in order," he decided. "Don't you?"

Kurt's entire body was shaking. He wanted to disobey, he wanted to so badly. "P-Please Sir..." he begged. "Please don't!"

Thad chuckled. "You think you can tell me what to do? Here's what's going to happen. I will fuck you nice and hard first and then we'll go downstairs so that I can whip you. I wouldn't want any blood on my sheets," he smirked.

Kurt scrabbled away from him, but he soon found himself trapped between Thad and the headboard with nowhere to go, his eyes darted around desperately, looking for an escape route.

"Take off your pants for me," he whispered quietly with a smile. "Take it all off."

Crying softly, Kurt wriggled out of the tiny shorts, leaving himself completely naked. He shrunk into himself, trying to cover his soft penis with his hands.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. He loved seeing Kurt fall apart slowly. Closing his eyes, Kurt shook his head, clamping his thighs together tightly, still shaking.

"I said spread your fucking legs!" Thad growled. "I'm not asking you again, whore."

Kurt let out a broken whimper as he spread his shaking legs a little.

Thad pushed his legs further apart. "That's better." He saw Kurt's raw and sore hole and chuckled. "Looks like I left quite a mark the last time." He suddenly slid a finger into Kurt, fucking it in and out quickly.

Kurt let out a high, animalistic cry of pain as Thad fucking his raw asshole raw with his long finger.

Thad laughed cruelly. "Oh, we are nowhere_ near_ started, slut."

Thad didn't stop until two hours later. Once he was too spent to carry on fucking Kurt, he found other ways to hurt him, other ways to use him and then he had left him bleeding on the bedspread as he went for a snack, promising Kurt a whipping when he was done.  
The younger man was lying on his front, covered in blood and come, choking and sobbing, he felt so broken, he cried desperately, trying to get air past the collar, as he prayed for Blaine to hurry up.

Thad came back a few minutes later, a sandwich in his hand. "That was fun," he said, his mouth full of food. He sat down on a chair at the window.

Kurt didn't look at him, he just kept crying into his arms, too weak to move.

"Aww, come on now. Don't be like that," Thad said and grinned. "You know it's for your own best. You need some training. And besides, my last slut took this for half a year, you should be able to take one week... Unless I claim you, of course."

Kurt curled in on himself a little, screaming out in pain. "Y-You c-can't! Where's y-your sub anyway?" He knew he was being rude, but he was in so much pain and he just needed Blaine.

Thad shrugged. "Threw it down in the basement."

Wincing, Kurt nodded. He lay in silence for a while, bleeding and broken as Thad finished his sandwich.

Thad let out a content sigh and stood up. "Come on, gayface. Let's get you downstairs. Stand," he commanded.

Kurt flinched at the insult. He knew that a lot of Doms with gay subs claimed to be straight themselves, he knew that they claimed that male slaves were just longer lasting.  
"I c-can't," he whimpered. It was true, he felt completely broken and he was almost certain that Thad had managed to break one of his ankles during the two hour torture session.

"You stupid bitch! I said get. Up. On. Your. _Feet_!" Thad pulled him up onto his feet by his hair.

Kurt had no choice but to put weight on his broken ankle. His knees gave in beneath him and the only thing holding him upright was Thad's tight grip on his hair. He let out a shriek of pain. "P-Please..." he begged. "J-Just let m-me crawl?" He hoped this would appeal to the Dom's love of humiliation.

Thad thought of it for a moment before releasing his grip and letting Kurt fall to the floor. "Fine."

Kurt fell onto all fours, panting heavily. He felt Thad pick up his leash and he blushed heavily in shame as the Dom led him downstairs like an animal.

Once downstairs, Thad found his slave, Robin, in the cage where he had left him earlier. The room was dark and cold. He led Kurt up to the corner and made him kneel. He tied up his hands in chains over his head, making his back stretch.  
"No!" said a sudden voice from the other side of the room. Robin was kneeling inside the cage, looking desperate. "Please, Master. Please spare him."  
"Why the fuck would I do that!?" Thad mocked.

Kurt couldn't turn his head, but Robin sounded older than he was, he'd say around Thad and Blaine's age.  
"Please Master! He's young, he's hurt! Please don't hurt him anymore."

Thad walked up to Robin slowly. "You think you can tell me what to do? You're hopeless. I'll take care of you later. First, I am going to claim this little bitch over here. He's never going to see his Master again." Thad turned back to Kurt. "And you're going to be all mine."

Kurt closed his eyes, his back to Thad. He was trembling, terrified, and suddenly he lost control of his bladder, feeling the warm pool of urine spread underneath him and he tensed himself for Thad's reaction.

The older man laughed. "No need to be nervous, whore. I'm just going to claim you. No harm done." Vows, 'I love you' and a kiss. That was what it took to complete a claim. "You," Thad grinned. "I promise to fuck you until you can't walk. To always punish you harder than any other Master and to make you stay with me until you die." He trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's body. "Your turn. Say your vows," he commanded.

Kurt gritted his teeth, every bit of him was fighting to not say it, but he couldn't do it, it was a direct order and Thad was still a Dominant. Kurt was so tired, he was in so much pain, he couldn't fight anymore.  
"I...I... I p-promise t-to always l-let you use me l-like the whore I a-am. I p-promise to obey..." That was all he could get out, tears flowing heavily.

"Very good," Thad grinned. He leaned in closer and bit Kurt's ear between every word. "I. Love. You." He didn't mean it, of course, but it had to be said.

Kurt whimpered. "I l-l-l..." He swallowed heavily. "I love y-you."

Thad's grin widened as he turned and pressed his lips to Kurt's, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "You're mine now, sweetheart," he said evilly. When their lips parted, something weird happened. Thad was being pushed away from Kurt, by nothing, like an invisible force. He hit the stone wall on the other side with a bam, falling onto the ground hard.

"What?!" Robin looked between Kurt and Thad, completely confused.  
Kurt tensed as he heard Thad scrabble upwards. "I was already Blaine's," he hissed, his voice a tiny bit stronger.

"I know you were," said Thad, sounding puzzled. "And I knew you'd either die when I tried or it'd work. I would have been fine with either, but this..."

"I'll never be yours," Kurt snarled. "So fuck off!"

That's when the first whip landed on Kurt's back. It was hard and blood was already leaking from the cut across Kurt's back. "Shut up, bitch!"

Kurt let out a loud scream, it echoed around the cold basement, but he didn't back down, he now had complete proof that Blaine was his soul mate. "F-F-Fuck y-you!"

Thad whipped him again. "I said /shut up/!"

Robin was watching from the corner. He had already had a whipping session last night, but watching someone get whipped was even worse. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Please, please Master, please stop..." he begged.  
Thad turned to him. "I'll take care of you later." He whipped Kurt again and again, over and over until his back was a big mess of blood.

Kurt's frail body couldn't stand the whipping like Robin's did, three hits in, he was unable to answer back any more. Blood poured down his back and bubbled from between his lips, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to passing out.

When Kurt finally passed out, Thad stopped the whipping and untied Kurt, letting him fall to the stone floor. He left the room and locked it behind him.

Kurt woke half an hour later, his body screaming in intense agony. He squirmed weakly, desperately trying to move out of the pool of his own blood and urine.

"I wish I could help you," said a small voice from the cage in the corner. "I really do."

"I-It's okay," Kurt choked out, his voice tiny and weak. "You're g-getting out s-s-soon. M-My Dom... He... He loves me. I'm here as d-distraction, he's g-g-getting the p-police onto Thad. His l-last sub was only f-f-fifteen." He collapsed again from the effort of saying that much.

Robin's eyes widened. "Really?" he breathed. "Tha- That's amazing!" He noticed how much Kurt was struggling. "Kurt? Is that your name?" he asked softly. Kurt nodded. "You need to stay awake. I know that it's hard, but you need to. If you fall asleep, the damage will be much deeper. Please stay awake."

Kurt whined, he felt like he was dying, everything was too hard. "I...I n-need to g-get out. He's g-going to kill me. Is there any w-way out?"

Robin bit his lip. "There is a way," he whispered. "But you're too weak, Kurt. You can't..."

"I _have_ to." Harsh coughs racked Kurt's body. "W-What is it?"

"There's a back door," Robin said quietly. "It's over there." He pointed across the room. "I think it used to be a dog entry and it still works. He found it before and that's why he keeps me in the cage..." Robin was scared. He was scared of what would happen to Kurt out there and what Thad would do to him when he realized that he had helped Kurt escape.

Kurt nodded and looked to it. He'd have to crawl, he couldn't walk on his ankle, he was weak and it was likely he'd die, but of he stayed here, he definitely would. "I... I h-have to g-g-go. B-Blaine and the P-Police will b-be here soon. I p-promise. Thank you," he whispered in earnest. "Thank you s-so m-much."

A tear made its way down Robin's cheek. When Kurt crawled by his cage, he grabbed his hand. "Don't give up, Kurt."

**Give us some love through reviews? :) /Helen & Helen**


	10. Too Far Gone

**It's been a while, sorry about that! I've been busy with the school musical, but I should have a little more time to write now that it's over. I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews that keep coming in all the time. And 234 followers!? WOW! I am stunned and we both feel so grateful for all the support! :')**

**Thank you for everything and we hope you like this chapter, even though it's a little bit short. Enjoy!**

As soon as Thad had driven off with Kurt, Blaine had wiped away his tears and driven to the police station with Wes and Lucy. The woman was quiet all the way to the station while Blaine and Wes were sat in the front of the car, discussing everything thoroughly. Lucy just had her first contraction two hours ago, but she hadn't said anything, Wes was busy with more important things right now. When they arrived at the station, they requested to see an officer immediately. They were denied and told to sit and wait. Blaine was getting more nervous with every second that went by. Thad might be torturing his soul mate right this second and Blaine was here, nowhere near Kurt.

After two hours, Blaine had had enough. "You listen to me right now!" he told an officer that passed by. "There is a Dom who has my _true sub_. He stole him from me! And he also abused an under aged sub for six months! Please, Sir!"

The Officer raised an eyebrow. "Do you have proof?"  
Wes nodded. "Photos of what was done to the under aged sub and texts about taking the true one."  
"Then right this way," the Officer said and flicked a disgusted look at Lucy. "It'll have to wait out here."

But Lucy didn't move. She just stood there, feeling her legs shaking beneath her. "M-My water just b-broke."

Wes' eyes snapped to hers instantly. "What!?" His voice was clear and authoritative. "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Help," she whimpered, reaching for Wes.

He was at her side in an instant, lying her down across three waiting room chairs and moving to check things over.  
"Wait a minute!" the officer next to Blaine argued. "You can't do that here! Ship it down to the sub hospital and pick it up in two days like everyone else!"

Wes threw him a dirty look and picked her up in his arms. He hurried out to the car without another word. Blaine was left, feeling more alone than ever.

The officer turned to Blaine. "You ready, Sir?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

He led Blaine into a room and sat down, stretching. "Well, get talking then. I really don't have the time to waste on this."

Blaine started explaining the situation carefully and only leaving out the fact that Kurt wasn't only his true sub, but also his boyfriend. "Please, you have to help me," he begged when he was done.

"Look son, here's the problem. The Harwood's are a pretty influential family in these parts. His father might not be around, but you can bet your ass he'll be back if I arrest his son. Why don't you just let him have your sub? True Sub or not, you can be happy enough with another and it's a lot easier." The officer took a swig of his coffee.

"Thank you for your time," Blaine said coldly and stood up. He didn't have time for this, he would fix it himself. He drove to Thad's house quickly and knocked on the door.

Thad didn't answer the door until ten minutes later. He was wearing sweats with blood splattered up his bare chest. He leaned against the doorway and smirked at Blaine.  
"You're early."

Blaine forced back his tears when he saw the blood. _Kurt's blood_. "I need him," Blaine said, determined. "He's mine and I need him."

Thad laughed. "You're so fucking weak, just like I told your sub. It didn't like that, answered me back and everything. You should have probably warned it about that." Thad stepped aside. "It's in the basement. Can't guarantee it's alive though. I'll be in my study." And with that, he was gone.

Blaine ran past him, tears flowing down his cheeks the second Thad couldn't see him any longer. He found the key to the basement on a shelf right next to the door and opened it with shaking hands. He stepped inside the cold room and was met by an awful smell. The corner of the room was wet with urine and blood. A whip was lying next to the blood. A _whip_. Blaine sank down on his knees and sobbed. "Kurt! Kurt, please! Where are you!?"

"Blaine?" a soft voice asked from the corner of the room. "Are you Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine asked. This must be Thad's new slave, he figured. "W-Where's Kurt?"

Robin pointed to the back door. "He escaped, Sir. He was in bad shape though, I told him not to. It's really cold out there and he couldn't even walk. He said you'd save me, Sir..."

With shaking fingers, Blaine found the key and opened the lock to the cage. "H-Help me find him, p-please?"

Robin stood up, stretching. He was a switch and he wasn't just going to sit back and take orders. "Alright, I want to help the kid. But will you give me money? To get out of here and away from Mast... Thad? I'll pay you back once I have a job."

"Of course," Blaine nodded. "You can stay with us, too if you want for a while. Just- let's find him." Blaine crawled out of the door and into the cold.

Robin followed and shivered as soon as they hit the cold air. He was dressed only in a tight collar and blue panties, similar to the pink ones Jeff had been in. He looked around, blinking at the light. It was raining and if there had been a blood trail, it had been all washed away by now.

"He can't have gotten far, can he?" Blaine asked Robin through his tears. "You said he couldn't walk."

"No," Robin shook his head. "Thad had him in the bedroom for two hours before he brought him downstairs. He was on all fours and leashed, I think he had a broken ankle. Then Thad chained him up and tried to claim him. They got through the whole ceremony but then... something happened... Thad was thrown backwards by this _force_, and then Kurt was yelling at him and Thad, he- he whipped him. Really viciously. I begged him to stop but..." He closed his eyes. "There's no way he could have walked after that."

Blaine couldn't listen to Robin's words. He couldn't take hearing how his love had been beaten and now was somewhere out here, alone and hurt. Possibly dead.  
"Come on. Let's search!"

"Well... Which way is it to your house? I bet you anything he headed that way..."

Blaine nodded and ran off in the direction towards his house. Forest. That's what he was faced with. It was raining and Kurt was in this forest somewhere, hurt and alone.  
"Kurt!" he called out, even more desperately. "Kurt, please! Kurt!"

Robin was the one to find Kurt half an hour later. He saw him through the clearing, lying sprawled out, face down in the mud, his skin deathly pale and slightly grey through the thick layer of blood and dirt. His back was a mess of raw, slashed skin and his ass was gaping and torn. His left ankle was bent in an unnatural angle and from where he was standing, Robin couldn't see Kurt breathing. He could, however, see a large homeless Dom making his was curiously and lecherously over to the unconscious boy.  
"_Blaine_!" Robin screamed. "The clearing! Quickly!"

Blaine's heart almost stopped when he heard Robin calling for him. He ran faster than he'd ever run before and suddenly, he saw Kurt. He didn't look alive. He ran up and punched the other Dom in the face. "Don't you dare touch him!" he growled. He sank down on his knees next to Kurt and turned him around shakily. His back was definitely worse than his front, but he looked so pale. His face looked peaceful and his mouth was open and filled with mud. "Please, Kurt," Blaine sobbed. "Please, please don't be gone." He lifted the boy up onto his lap, not caring that his clothes got bloody. "You can't go, Kurt. _Please_!" Blaine screamed out into the forest, shaking Kurt's lifeless body. Blaine had been too late. Nothing could save him now.

…**Please don't kill me? I'm sorry, but I'll get another one ready for you soon enough (even sooner if you leave us some reviews) ;) Lots of love! /Helen & Helen**


	11. Alive

**I wasn't going to keep you waiting too long :P Happy valentine's day/forever alone day/GLEE DAY (Ohmygod, I'm so excited!). Thank you all for supporting this story, we love you. Enjoy!**

Robin quickly sank on his knees in the mud next to them. He cleared Kurt's hair away from his face and placed a gentle hand on his chest, putting his ear close to Kurt's mouth.

"He's breathing, but only just," he murmured as he reached for a pulse. Before Thad had grabbed him off the street, he'd trained as a nurse, like many switches did. "His pulse is really weak. He's too cold... You need to get him inside and get him medical attention. Fast."

Blaine nodded and texted Wes with shaky, bloody fingers.

'_Hav to cme My hoous. Kurt lmost ded. -B_'

Wes texted back just as they were pulling up to Blaine's house.

'_On my way. I have to bring Lucy and the baby though I'm not leaving them alone right now. What kind of medical supplies do I need? -W_'

_'Everything._'

Blaine replied and then tucked his phone down his pocket, turning his focus to Kurt. The boy was still just as pale and looked completely lifeless. The only string of hope Blaine was holding on to was that Robin said he was alive. _Barely_ alive, but still. Alive.

Robin followed after Blaine, instantly in nurse mode. "Put him in a bed, on his front... We need to warm him up, but we can't do it too fast. So turn your house heating on a medium setting, then the best we can do is wait for your doctor friend. I don't want to screw this up." He knew that he was bossing the Dom around, but he was a switch, he didn't _have_ to be submissive to every Dom that came his way, and right now he was only thinking of Kurt.

Blaine nodded, following Robin's directions carefully. He sat down close to Kurt. His clothes were ruined and his face destroyed by tears, but he needed to stay close to Kurt. He knew it'd make Kurt feel better.

They heard the door slam open and closed ten minutes later, and the sound and a newborn crying,  
"Blaine!" Wes shouted up the stairs. "We're here! Where are you?"

"Master bedroom! Hurry!" Blaine called out.

Lucy came into the room first, a tiny bundle of pink blankets clutched to her chest. She let out a tiny shriek when she saw Kurt and Wes came running in after her, he took in the situation for only a second before flying into action.  
"Lucy! Take Rosie and go into a spare room, I don't want either one of you seeing this. Blaine, I'm going to need you to help me again and..." He paused looking Robin up and down. "Who are you?"  
"My name's Robin, I was Thad's new slave, I'm a switch and a trained nurse."  
Wes nodded. "Then could you please go and look after Lucy and the baby? She only just gave birth."

Robin nodded. "If you need me for anything, just call for me." Blaine wanted to smile at him, but he couldn't. He just closed the door behind him and turned back to Wes. "What do we need to do?" he asked quickly.

Wes looked him over uncertainly for a second before he knew what to do. "We need to wash up his back and anus, disinfect them and stitch them up, some of them are way too deep. I brought a couple of bags of his blood type, they're in the car in an icebox, I need you to grab it for me because he needs a transfusion. Then I'll reset his ankle and put it in a cast. Once we've done all of that it's just a case of keeping him warm and keeping him safe and _hopefully_, he'll pull through. But it's going to be a tough road."

Blaine nodded through a sob and ran out to the car, getting the things. He needed to stay strong now, he couldn't be weak. Kurt needed him more than ever.

As soon as Blaine was out the room, some of the strength left Kurt and his heartbeat grew weaker. There wasn't much left. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"BLAINE!" Wes screamed as he heard Blaine come back into the house. "Get in here! Now!"

Blaine came in with the things, leaving them on the desk that he slid up next to the bed. "What's wrong!?" he asked, panicking. "What happened!?"

"His heart rate dropped when you left the room," Wes replied frantically. "You're going to need to stay here."

"Oh, of course," Blaine said. It was stupid of him to not have figured that out. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, wanting to help as much as possible, also to distract himself from falling apart completely.

"Help me clean him up? I'm glad he's unconscious, the pain alone would probably kill him."

If they'd thought stabilizing Jeff had been difficult, this was a thousand times harder. Jeff's injuries had accumulated over a long period of time, but Kurt's were worse and he'd received them all in four hours. They nearly lost him twice, and he was gone for an entire minute once, but Wes brought him back.  
Hours later, Kurt was stable, but still unconscious. Wes was washing his blood stained hands in a bowl of water.  
"He's so far out now that I'm not sure you being with him will actually help him. You need a rest and shower, because you need to be strong for him and keep him warm. If it's alright with you, I'll stay here so that I can keep an eye on his progress. I don't think he'll wake today. It'll likely be tomorrow. I'll set up another bag of blood when that one's run through and tomorrow when he wakes up, I'll set up a drip of pain medication."

"Thank you, Wes," Blaine whispered softly. He was still staring at Kurt, not quite believing that this had happened. He curled up next to him and took his hand in his own. He was going to shower and rest, but not yet. Not right now.

"That's alright," Wes smiled. "When you've showered, you should come and meet the baby. She's beautiful."

Blaine shook his head and smiled weakly. "I'm sure she is, but I can't. Not right now... We'll meet her when Kurt is awake and better." He hoped that Wes would understand.

Wes nodded, his eyes a little sad. "Lucy's worried," he admitted softly. "She feels bad for being so happy right now..."

"Tell her that she has every right in the world to be happy," Blaine smiled. "Also, tell her I'm happy for her."

"I told her you would be," Wes smiled gently. "I'll be here in an hour to check on Kurt, but you better be showered and eating by then," he warned.

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "I don't want to leave him though," he whispered. "I could still lose him, Wes. I just-" He was cut off by a sob. "I _can't_ lose him."

Wes sighed and crouched in front of Blaine. "You shouldn't," he said honestly. "We've done everything we can and I honestly think he'll pull through."

"What if he doesn't?" Blaine said, almost not audible.

"You can't think like that," Wes shook his head. "I believe that even unconscious, he can feel your positivity and negativity. You need to think positive to help him."

Blaine nodded slowly, still not very sure. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

Wes nodded. "That's better. I'll see you in an hour."

Wes left the room and after changing his shirt to one he found in another wardrobe and washing himself clean, he walked into the room where Lucy was sitting. "Hi," he whispered softly and sat down next to her. He kissed her on the lips and then kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Hey..." Lucy smiled, her eyes tired and worried. "Is Kurt okay? Do you need me to do anything? Can I help?"

"All you need to do is stay here and take care of our daughter." He climbed onto the bed next to her. "We should name her," he whispered softly.

"I thought we already did?" Lucy smiled. "I've been calling her Rosie... But I suppose we can reconsider middle names?"

"I don't know..." Wes said. "I like Rosie as it is actually." Once she had been born, they had looked at her birthmark. She was a born Dominant.

"Rosie Montgomery? I love it." Lucy snuggled into Wes' side. "Wes... We're bringing her up like you, right? I couldn't stand having my daughter in charge of me when she reaches fourteen."

"Of course," Wes smiled. "I love you both so much," he sighed and kissed her head.

"We love you too," she whispered. "Do you want to hold her?"

Wes nodded and accepted the small girl shakily. "She's so beautiful," he breathed.

Sarah hummed tiredly in agreement. "She looks like you," she smiled.

"I think she looks like you. She has your eyes," he murmured and turned his face to kiss her on the lips. "Go to sleep, baby. You're tired."

"But I need to look after her..." she argued, her words slurring together with tiredness. "You're looking after Kurt..."

"Blaine is looking after Kurt. I'm looking after you and Rosie. I have done everything I can for Kurt... I hope he makes it." Honestly, he wasn't sure. He just had to make Blaine stay positive. If Kurt died, Wes had to be there at once, or it was likely that Blaine would commit suicide. They were soul mates and now that they'd found each other, if one of them died, it would be mentally almost unbearable for the other person.

Lucy's eyes snapped open instantly and she looked at Wes, biting her bottom lip. "He... He might not?"

Wes looked close to tears. "I-I did everything I c-could, but he's weak... He has to make it though. He _has_ to."

Leaning up, Lucy kissed Wes softly. "It's okay, sweetheart, you did your best." The baby stirred in Wes' arms and started crying.

"Shh, husshh..." Wes shook the baby softly, trying to make her fall asleep again. After ten minutes, she did. Wes stood up and put Rosie in the Moses basket that they had kept in the car just in case for a while. Then he crept up next to Lucy. "Let's sleep, sweetie."

"But... What if she needs me?"

"Then she'll scream and wake us up." He stroke her cheek softly. "You're exhausted, go to sleep."

Lucy smiled weakly burrowing her face into Wes' chest. "Night honey... Thank you for giving me a family."

"Thank _you_," Wes whispered before falling asleep with his love closer than ever.

**Who is becoming a hardcore Wucy shipper? I know I am :') Give us some reviews in return? /Helen & Helen**


	12. Healing

**I know you all have been waiting, but I have to build up the suspense before each chapter, right? ;) The song used in this chapter is "Falling For You" by Nick Howard. You guys should look it up, it's super cute. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Around half way through the night, Kurt stirred awake with a weak cry. Blaine woke up immediately, looking at Kurt with tears filled eyes.

"K-Kurt... Can you talk?"

"B-B-Buh-Bla...Blai..." he coughed, a small dribble of blood making its way down his chin.

"No!" Blaine panicked. "D-Don't speak, okay. I'll get Wes!" He ran out and into the other room, shaking Wes awake. "He's awake! He woke up!" The baby woke before Wes, letting out a soft whimper from her Moses basket.

Blaine didn't know what to do, everything was panic. "Wes! Please Wes! He's awake!"

Wes woke up tiredly and nodded. "Alright I'm coming." He popped a pacifier into Rosie's mouth and followed Blaine into his room where Kurt was trying to sit up.

Blaine was immediately there, stopping him. "Kurt, I don't think you should sit up right now."

"Blaine's right, Kurt," Wes soothed. "I'm going to set up the second blood transfusion and a drip for pain meds. You should try to get another few hours of sleep. Next time you wake up, you can try talking again, but not before. For now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to either nod or shake your head." Wes got to work setting up the blood and medication. "Can you breathe okay?" Kurt nodded. "Good, that's brilliant. Do you have a headache?" Another nod. "That's alright, these medications will help with that. Are you warm enough?" Kurt shook his head and when the two Doms looked more closely, they could see that he was shaking. "Okay." Wes turned to Blaine. "His blood and pain meds are hooked up. Try to get him back to sleep, keep him calm and keep him warm, alright?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Thank you again." He watched Wes leave the room and got up to get a few blankets. He tucked them carefully around Kurt's fragile body and lay down next to him. "Are you warmer now?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded weakly, shuffling his body painfully and slowly towards Blaine.

"Hey, hey," Blaine said and stopped him. "I can come to you, alright?" He laid down closer to Kurt, still very careful. "Try to get some more sleep."

Kurt let out a small whimper but fell asleep quickly, feeling a little stronger now that he knew he was close to Blaine.

:)

Blaine woke up a few hours later and was happy to find that Kurt was still asleep. He realized that he hadn't taken that promised shower and he hadn't eaten anything since they found Kurt in the forest. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek gently and then took a quick shower.

Wes was in the kitchen with Robin, cooking breakfast for himself, Blaine, Robin and Lucy. He knew Kurt wouldn't be up for anything this morning.  
"So. You're a nurse huh? What are your plans?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know really... I spoke up against the teacher at one of my last classes, and that's why I was sold. I was supposed to graduate today..."

Wes frowned. "You could finish your training with me at the hospital if you want? I work in the subs section."

The swtich's eyebrows shot up, his eyes filled with hope. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Wes shrugged. "I haven't had a good nurse in a couple of years. I refuse to work with anyone who treats subs like animals."

"I-I would love to! Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much!"

"Call me Wes. I'm your boss, not your Master," Wes smiled. "Now, would you go to get Lucy and the baby and bring them down here? I'll go and take some food to Blaine."

Robin nodded and walked up the stairs to get the woman and her daughter. "Hey," he said softly, shaking Lucy awake gently. "Wes made you breakfast..."

Lucy yawned as she opened her eyes. "Thank you," she smiled. "I'll come downstairs now." She leant down and picked Rosie up from the basket, rocking her gently against her chest as she headed downstairs, her legs shaking slightly.

Wes had just returned from Kurt and Blaine's room and saw how Lucy was shaking. He gripped her waist gently, steadying her.

"Hi," she smiled. "Still a little delicate, I guess... I'm not really hungry though, honey."

"You need to eat, sweetheart. You need your energy back. Giving birth is exhausting. I've heard." He added the last part quickly to avoid awkwardness.

Lucy laughed, holding the baby tighter. "Alright... How's Kurt this morning?"

"He woke up earlier. That should be a good sign," said Wes as they reached the table. He handed a plate of waffles to Lucy.

"Um..." Lucy looked around, trying to work out where to put the baby while she ate.

Robin sat next to her and held out his arms. "I already ate," he smiled. She thanked him and handed him the baby carefully.  
"She's gorgeous," Robin said as Rosie grabbed onto his finger with one hand. "And adorable."

Lucy smiled. "She is. Though honestly, I'm glad she's a Dom," she murmured, taking a bite of her waffles. "I'd hate for her to have to go through how society treats submissives."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, it's awful. I can't believe how things are... I thought things were getting better, until I came to _him_... I was only there for like two days, but it was hell. Pure hell."

Lucy shivered. "Wes is the only Dom I've ever been with, but... My mother was..." She shuddered again. "I know enough. But I'm lucky, Wes is perfect."

Wes looked up from his plate and smiled at her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "You're perfect."

Robin grinned as Lucy blushed. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Well... I've been working at the sub hospital for five years now and one day, Lucy came in with her father."  
"My dad was a nice man," Lucy smiled softly. "And when I turned eighteen, he gave me away to a family friend, Sebastian Smythe. He thought he would treat me well, but he didn't. After two days, my father took me back and brought me to the hospital. I met Wes and well, we've been together ever since."

"Wow..." Robin stroked a hand through the babies dark curls. "I want to find someone, but I think I want another switch. I don't feel comfortable deciding whether to give in to my Dominant side or my submissive side."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Lucy said reassuringly. She finished her plate and reached for her daughter. "If you don't mind...?"

"Of course," Robin said and handed the baby back to her mother.

:)

Kurt woke again around ten minutes after Wes had given Blaine his breakfast. He wasn't in as much pain anymore thanks to the medication, but he felt so weak, like he didn't have any power in his body.

"B-Blaine?" he called out, his voice strained and weak. "Are y-you there?"

Blaine had just finished drying his hair and stumbled into the other room when he heard Kurt. "H-How are you feeling?" he stuttered.

"It... It doesn't h-hurt as m-m-much..." Kurt mumbled. "I feel w-weak though. I c-can't sit up." Tears built up in his eyes. "I'm s-sorry I l-let him hurt m-me, Blaine..."

Blaine slid down close to Kurt. "Don't say that," he said softly. "It was my fault. I should never have- Fuck, I should never have let this happen. It was all for nothing, Kurt. We didn't get him arrested."

The younger man let out a terrified whimper. "W-We didn't? He's... He's still out there!?"

Blaine nodded shakily. "The police said they couldn't help... I don't know what to do now. I'm so, so sorry..."

"W-What if he g-gets me again?"

"He won't," Blaine said. "I swear, he won't. If he tries to get you, I will fight him. He will _not_ get to you again, I promise."

Kurt relaxed, his head falling weakly back on to the pillows. "Okay. He'll k-kill me n-next time."

"He almost did," Blaine said softly, a few tears making their way down his cheeks. "Wes saved you though. He saved your life."

Kurt tensed. "I almost...?" He shivered, whimpering a little as it hurt. "R-Robin! D-Did you s-s-save Robin?!"

"Robin is downstairs and safe." Blaine kissed his forehead gently. "Right now, you just need to get better. We'll figure out the rest later." Just then, his phone buzzed with a text. It was from Thad.

"W-Who is it?" Kurt forced out worriedly.

Blaine didn't answer Kurt, he just stared at the text on his phone.

_Saw you stole Robin, too. Bet it helped you find your little lover. Yes, I know about you. -T_

_That is not true, you have no proof. -B_

Blaine felt sick. He had no idea what was happening.

_I'll get the proof. It's not legal, not in Ohio anyway. What do you think will happen to your little slave once you're in prison? Maybe I'll buy it. –T_

Blaine didn't think, not this time. He knew what they needed to do. "We're moving, Kurt. We're moving to New York," he said firmly.

_He's too good for you. –B_

_Actually it's not good enough. It's a terrible lay. -T_

"W-What?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "W-Why? Is everything okay?"

"Th-They are legalizing Dom/sub relationships there. I read it in the newspaper the other day. We need to be there." Blaine took up his laptop and started browsing after apartments. "We're leaving as soon as you're healthy enough."

_You know what a good lay is supposed to be about? That it feels good for both of the two. –B_

_It fucking loved it. It was begging me for more. -T_

Kurt nodded, relaxing a little. "W-What about y-your job? And... And W-Wes and Lucy?"

_He was begging because you told him to! -B_

"I'll find a new job. And we can ask them to come with us, plus Nick and Jeff."

_Its screams were beautiful. -T_

"Okay..." Kurt tensed in pain. "Y-You're t-texting Thad, aren't y-you?"

Blaine didn't realize that he was crying again. "That fucking _bastard _is texting _me_!"

_I hate you. I utterly and completely hate you. –B_

_And I you. But I love that little sub of yours. -T_

"It's o-okay," Kurt whispered and held out his arms weakly.

"Don't, Kurt. You're not supposed to move."

_I thought you said he weren't that good? –B_

_It wasn't. But it's fun to break in. It'll soon be good after a month with me. -T_

Kurt whimpered, tears flowing. "I... I j-just want to h-hug you."

_Never. You'll never have him. -B_

Blaine's heart broke a little at Kurt's words. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Sweetheart..."

_We'll see._ _-T_

"I...I'm s-so scared!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, hurting his body. "I...H-He'll g-get me a-and everything h-hurts and I've b-been a _terrible_ sub for you."

_Never. -B_

Blaine put away his phone and focused on Kurt. "You have to calm down, baby... You're hurting yourself."

"I...I c-can't..." he whimpered.

Blaine thought for a moment, then started singing softly. "_I start to think about the way you make me smile, like pictures in my mind, I'll hold them for a while. When I stop and look at you, my heart it starts to bloom. My legs and arms they crumble, when you walk into the room. Now I'm falling for you, I think you're falling for me..."_

Kurt tensed at first but then relaxed into Blaine's arms, his sobs evening out into soft whimpers.

"_Now I'm falling so hard that I am head over heels. I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground. I'm falling for you... And I think you're falling for me..._"  
"Better?" he whispered and rocked Kurt gently.

"Uh huh..." Kurt whispered, sniffling. "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be," said Blaine, still quiet. "You were so brave for going in there and I was so stupid for letting you go in there. _I'm_ sorry."

"You w-weren't stupid. We-" Kurt broke off coughing. "We thought it would h-help."

"I should never have sacrificed you. You're the best thing I have."

"It's okay, Blaine... I'm... I'm h-here now," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's shoulder. "I'm... I'm a l-little hungry..."

"O-Of course," Blaine said, shaking slightly. He went up to get his plate of waffles from the desk and fed Kurt slowly.

"Isn't this yours?" Kurt protested weakly.

"You're more important," Blaine said and fed Kurt silently.

Kurt finished the plate and felt his eyes drooping shut again.  
"Sleep, baby. I'll stay with you." He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's split lip.

"Y-You n-need to eat..."

"Don't worry about me," Blaine smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Go and eat..." Kurt begged, weakly trying to push Blaine out of bed. "Then c-come back and h-hold me."

"Alright," Blaine sighed. "Promise you'll keep calm until I come back though?"

"I'll try," Kurt promised, closing his eyes tiredly.

Blaine kissed his forehead gently and disappeared down the stairs. He threw together a salad quickly and hurried upstairs with it. "Back!"

But Kurt was already sleeping peacefully, his breathing still a little shallow.

Blaine crept up next to him, ate his salad and then picked up his laptop again, searching for apartments and flight tickets.

Wes came into the room an hour later. He was cradling Rosie to his chest as she was fussing and Lucy slept.  
"Hey," he smiled at Blaine, rocking the baby. "How's Kurt?"

"He was awake earlier and seemed pretty okay. He's still in pain though." Blaine didn't even look up from his computer, biting his lip in concentration.

"I'll fix his meds when he wakes up," Wes nodded, sitting down next to Blaine and adjusting Rosie. "What are you doing?"

"We're moving to New York," he said suddenly. "We're moving to New York, Wes."

Wes nodded. "That makes sense. I was thinking about it too actually, I don't want Rosie to grow up around here."

"Come with us? We're moving as soon as possible. Thad can't touch us there. I'm going to ask Nick and Jeff to come with us, too."

"Kurt won't be able to make the move for at least a couple of weeks." Wes said softly, "But yes. We're coming with you. I'll start up a new medical practice, I already promised Robin he could train as a nurse with me."  
Rosie suddenly let out a happy gurgle which woke Kurt up. He turned his head and his weak face lit up into a small smile. "Lucy h-had the baby?"

"She did," said Wes softly. "I would ask you to hold her, but I don't think you're strong enough yet."  
Blaine's eyes suddenly landed on her and he realized that he hadn't seen her before. "She's beautiful..."

Wes smiled proudly. "Would you like to hold her, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and put his laptop aside, holding out his arms to receive the small baby. "She's so tiny," he whispered.

"Hmm, a little too small actually, but she'll grow. Actually…" He looked up at Blaine. "We were hoping you'd be her Godfather? We'd have asked you _and_ Kurt, but she's a Domme and submissives are only allowed to be Godparents to other submissives... You'll be her unofficial Godfather though," he smiled at Kurt.

"I- Really?" Blaine stuttered, tears in his eyes as he leaned into Kurt, both of them watching the little girl carefully. "I-We'd love to..."

"There you go Rosie," Wes said softly, stroking the baby's curls. "Meet your Godparents."

**Who's looking forward to some Dom/sub equality Klaine stuff in New York!? :D Yay! Okay, now I have to go to sleep before I fall asleep on my keyboard. Goodnightey, readers! /Helen & Helen**


	13. Belong

**Has it been forever since I updated? YES. Will it be forever until I update again? I have no idea… We'll see where life takes me, haha. For now, just enjoy this chapter. And I guess you guys can feel it too, that we're getting closer and closer to the end… Enjoy!**

It was two weeks later and Kurt was almost completely healed. They had bought four apartments in New York, one for each couple and one for Robin. They were located close to each other. It was their last day in Ohio when Blaine texted Thad.

_We're moving away from this place so we can be happy. I hope we never have to see you again. –B_

A new text came through in minutes.

_Consider yourself arrested Anderson. You didn't think I was saving your texts? You'll be in jail and your sub will be mine by the end of the day. -T_

Kurt was curled on the couch with Rosie. He still wasn't allowed to move around too much because of his broken ankle, but he'd been babysitting Rosie a lot while Wes and Lucy packed everything they owned.

Blaine couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do or say, he just sat there, unable to move. How could he have been so stupid?

The baby let out a loud scream and Kurt sighed. "Blaine!" he called. "Could you make Rosie a bottle, please?"

"I'm going to jail, Kurt," Blaine said quietly, staring at the text.

Kurt's head snapped upwards. "W-What?!"

"Thad has proof," Blaine said robotically. "Even if we're moving, I'm going to jail."

"No..." Kurt shook his head. "No. Because if we're in New York then you're safe. They can't arrest you in New York. We're breaking the law here, but not in the city. So we move now. Right now. We can send for your stuff later." He was talking fast, but he knew he was right and they couldn't risk Blaine getting locked away.

Their boxes had been ready for an entire week, just in case. "O-Okay," Blaine stuttered. "We can drop off Rosie on our way to the airport." He stood up quickly and grabbed his hand luggage. "Let's go!"

Kurt stood awkwardly, leaning heavily on only one crutch while he held Rosie close with the other. Kurt still didn't own anything at all, but Blaine had promised that they'd go shopping in New York.

They got into the car and dropped Rosie off at Wes' and Lucy's, explained the situation, then drove to the airport. They managed to get last minute tickets and were sat on a plane no less than two hours later.

:)

"Is this the right house, Mr. Harwood?" the police officer asked Thad. They had brought three police men with them. They needed to make sure that Blaine got arrested and that Kurt got back to auction.

Thad nodded curtly. "This is it. This is where the filthy slave lover lives."

They rang the doorbell once, twice, three times. "Of course they're not opening!" Thad burst out. Suddenly, he saw something in the window, it was a note.

_You're too late, we have moved. We're not going to take your crap anymore. –B_

:)

Blaine kissed Kurt's head softly. They were safe.

Kurt woke up just as they were getting close to landing in New York. "Hey..." he smiled. "It's legal here, Blaine. We don't have to hide. I never have to wear that collar again!"

Blaine grinned and leaned down to give Kurt a long kiss on the lips. "I can do that whenever and wherever I want now..."

Kurt hummed happily into the kiss. "I love you," he breathed. "Will you- Will you still buy me dog tags?"

"If you want me to," Blaine whispered, his lips still brushing against Kurt's.

"I do," Kurt smiled. "I want people to know that I'm yours."

Blaine couldn't stop grinning. He kissed Kurt again and again. "Mwah!" He finished with a big, hard kiss and then pulled back, still smiling.

Kurt giggled as the plane touched down. They stepped off it hand in hand, ready to start their new life.

:)

Three weeks later, Blaine had found himself a job and they were all set in their new apartment. They both loved it and New York. They were actually truly happy for the first time in their lives. Blaine hadn't forgotten though. He still had a punishment saved up for Kurt, from almost two months ago.  
When Kurt came home from a walk on a Friday night, Blaine decided that it was time. "Kneel," he commanded when the man entered the living room.

The younger man's eyes instantly widened. "B-But what did I do?" Blaine just looked at him, waiting for him to obey.

Biting his lip, Kurt sunk to his knees, looking at the floor. He was still in his cast for another week, but it didn't hurt anymore.

"Do you remember that you have a punishment saved up? From two months ago, when you broke my two only rules that I had for you then," Blaine said, walking up to Kurt. Kurt sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sir," he muttered a little moodily.

"I think it's in order to give you that punishment, don't you think?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt muttered, he wasn't scared, he was just a little pissed off. He thought Blaine would have forgotten that by now.

"Go to the bed and undress. I want you on your back," Blaine said strictly. He wasn't going to fuck Kurt. They still hadn't done it for the first time and he wouldn't use that for punishment yet.

Kurt's eyes snapped up worriedly and searched in Blaine's eyes for some reassurance.

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I would never take that away from us, you know that."

Kurt nodded and got unsteadily to his feet, reaching for his crutch. He made his way through to the bedroom, undressed and lay down like he'd been told.

Blaine came in a few minutes later, still fully dressed. He hovered over Kurt and started pressed small kisses on his skin, slowly making his way down his body.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to suck you," he whispered, taking Kurt's nipple into his mouth and sucking. "I'm going to suck you until you're hard as a rock and then we'll go make dinner. No coming for you tonight."

Kurt whined. "N-No! You c-can't do this to me! I don't think I'll be able to hold it!"

"You _will_ hold it, Kurt. I have a cock ring for you if you need it, but I would like you to not use it." Blaine focused on the other nipple, sucking it and biting it gently.

Kurt whimpered as he felt himself grow hard, his body shuddered as he came dangerously close to coming.

"Do you need the cock ring?" Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whined and nodded. "Y-Yes. I'm s-sorry, Sir."

Blaine nodded. He reached for the cock ring and licked a long stripe up Kurt's length before sliding the plastic down over his cock. "Better, babe?"

"N-No..." Kurt gasped. "Please let me come!"

"It's called _punishment_, Kurt. You want to make me happy, don't you?" Blaine asked, his breath still warm on Kurt's length.

Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes to keep himself from crying. "Yes, Sir."

Blaine smiled and pressed a lingering, wet and open mouthed kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock before pulling back. "I'm going to go make dinner for us, sweetie."

"But that's my job..." Kurt argued.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean _make_, I meant order. I don't know if you're in shape for that right now," Blaine smirked. "What pizza do you want?" he asked casually.

"Chicken and Peppers." Kurt whined. "Blaine _please_?"

"Of course you'll get chicken and peppers," Blaine grinned, knowing that it wasn't what Kurt was begging for. Kurt sniffled and hid his face in a pillow as Blaine walked up and kissed hiss cheek gently.

"Get dressed, babe. We can have a movie marathon."

"Can I stay naked?" Kurt whispered. Many of his clothes were tight, which would make it even more painful.

Blaine shrugged. "Sure. Or you can borrow a pair of my sweatpants." Kurt shook his head desperately. The idea of fabric touching him right now was murder.

"Okay," Blaine said, going out the room to order their pizza. An hour later, the pizza had arrived and they had set up the table in the living room with candles, wine, plates and a stack of movies. "You pick the movie," said Blaine and pecked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt whined and shuffled painfully over to the movies. "You're mean," he muttered.

A small hidden part of Blaine sparkled to life. Kurt was still his sub, he couldn't say things like that. "What did you say?"

"I said you're mean," Kurt murmured again, not thinking.

Blaine stood up and walked over to him. "Who is your Master?" Kurt's eyes flashed in realization as he realized what he'd done. He dropped to his knees.

"Y-You are, Sir."

"That's right," said Blaine. "And I have been _nothing_ but kind to you. Do you think I'm mean?"

Kurt bit his lip., "No, but- I..." Kurt pouted, dipping his head. "Nothing, Sir," he mumbled sulkily.

Blaine nodded. "That's right. You just made your punishment one day longer. We will do the same thing tomorrow and you may not come."

"No! Blaine!" Kurt protested.

Blaine sat down in the couch again, not saying anything. These were the rules and Kurt was going to follow them.

Kurt stumbled to his feet, even though his cast made it slightly difficult. He tore off the cock ring angrily. "You're being an ass!" he spat while his instincts begged him to calm down.

Blaine's eyes sparkled with dominance. "I'm being a what!? I am your _Master_, Kurt! I'm your boyfriend, yes. But I'm also your Master! In order for this relationship to work, you _must follow orders_!"

"I know/," Kurt whined. "But this isn't fair! You're being an asshole!"

"How exactly am I being an asshole?" Blaine growled. "You know, I'm going easy with you on the punishments!"

"You can do this to me all night! How would you fucking like it? It hurts! You are _not_ going easy on me!" Kurt was almost crying, he knew he was going too far, but his senses were overloading.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing at all, from his own sub. "You are _mine_, Kurt! Even your fucking tag says so!"

"I _know_ Blaine, okay?!" Kurt shouted.

"Maybe you don't even want me anymore!? Maybe you don't need someone to take care of you? You know what?" Blaine walked over to the door. "Fine. Fucking fine." Then he closed the door behind him, running out into the snow.

Kurt let out a sharp cry, his heart feeling like it was tearing in two. His Dom had left him, his soul mate had left him. He ran for the door without thinking running naked into the snow, not thinking about how delicate his health had been since the incidents with Thad.  
"B-Blaine!" he screamed at his lover's retreating back. "Please come back! I'm sorry!"

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt, who was shivering violently. "What?" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," he whimpered, dropping to his knees in the snow. "P-Please, Sir," he begged, sobbing violently. "Please come inside. We can talk and you can punish me. I know I deserve it. Just p-please please don't leave me alone. D-Don't l-leave me..."

Blaine was crying as well. He knew that Kurt shouldn't be outside in the snow, not like this. He let out a sob and ran over to Kurt, almost crushing him in a hug. He picked up the fragile body and carried the boy inside, knowing that he needed warmth.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt whimpered into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know," Blaine whispered. He got Kurt inside and tucked him in under the covers of their bed, laying down next to him. "You shouldn't have run outside... It's cold."

"I was scared that you were leaving me," Kurt said softly. "You still need to punish me..."

Blaine blinked. "You haven't come yet, have you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No... But I meant... For tonight. Aren't you angry?"

Blaine looked at him carefully. Sometimes, subs felt like they needed the punishment. Without it, they would feel restless. "Do you feel like you deserve it?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded sadly. "I was a bitch."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "Turn around, sweetheart," he whispered.

Sniffling, Kurt did as he was told. "I'm sorry..."

"You will count every spank for me, won't you?" Blaine asked and started massaging Kurt's ass.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt sniffed.

"Good boy," Blaine praised and let his hand spank Kurt's right cheek hard.

Kurt let out a high yelp. "O-One, Sir!"

Blaine nodded approvingly. The second, third and forth swat came fast after. Kurt was crying and squirming now, but he took his punishment as well as he could.

"Count for me, Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "I will not have you disobey again."

Kurt nodded, still crying. "F-Five!" he yelped. "Thank you, S-Sir!"

Blaine was only planning on doing ten. He simply couldn't hurt Kurt more than that. The last five were harder and more firm.

"T-TEN!" Kurt practically shrieked at the last one, sobbing into his pillow and twitching.

As soon as Blaine was finished, he fell onto the bed next to Kurt. "Does it hurt too bad?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded and curled into Blaine's chest, still shivering. "B-But I deserved it, Sir."

Blaine hugged Kurt close and kissed his head. "I hate punishing you," he said quietly. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"It's not your fault. I misbehaved, I was a pissy bitch."

Blaine actually giggled a little at that. "You're too precious. But don't call me Sir now. Only during punishments, okay?"

Kurt nodded, curling around Blaine and shifting so that no weight was on his burning ass. "Sorry, once I get in the sub mindset, it's hard to get out of it again."

Blaine nodded. "I know how that feels. I love you though, never forget that."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. "Are you still angry with me?"

Blaine shook his head. "You took your punishment well, Kurt." He kissed Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "You're good to me."

"Not as good as you are to me," Kurt purred happily. "Is there... Is there anything we can do for the pain? Please?"

Blaine winced. "I'm so sorry, baby," he said. "And I don't know... A warm bath?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes please, I'm still freezing." Blaine carefully lifted Kurt up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

After the bath, both of them fell asleep on the bed, still damp and holding each other tighter than ever.

**Give us some reviews :) /Helen & Helen**


	14. First Time

**Another way overdue update! But at least it's here :) After this, there's only one or two chapters to go, so get ready for the ending… Now, enjoy chapter fourteen!**

Kurt was curled on the couch in the living room, reading. He'd gotten a lot better over the last couple of months and he liked to keep practicing. Blaine was at work and Kurt had prepared his favorite meal of spinach, cream and spicy tomato pasta. The oven pinged and Kurt got up, setting the table with candles and flowers. They'd been even closer than usual lately and Kurt thought he was finally ready to take the final step in their relationship. He wanted the night to be perfect so that he could bring it up with Blaine. He undressed, leaving on only his apron and knelt by the door. As perfect as he wanted the night to be, some things had to be done properly, and sex was one of them. Kurt knew it would be gentle and perfect but Blaine had to be in charge.

When Blaine came home, he was met by an amazing smell of food and Kurt kneeling by the door. Blaine frowned while taking off his shoes. "What're you doing, babe? You didn't do anything bad so I have to punish you, right? And where are your clothes?"

Kurt looked up through his eyelashes at Blaine. "I'm ready," he purred. "For you."

Blaine dropped down to his knees next to Kurt. "A-Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kurt nodded shakily. "I'm... I'm a l-little scared," he admitted, unable to lie to Blaine. "But I think I always w-will be. The only experience I have is w-with..." Kurt trailed off, he couldn't say his name. It took him a few minutes to calm down his breathing. "But I trust you. And I want to take this step. I w-want... I want you to show me it doesn't have to be scary."

Blaine stroke his cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'll show you, I promise. I'll make love to you and treat you the way you should be treated. I love you so much."

Kurt moaned into the kiss. "I love you too. We should eat first though..." he blushed. "I haven't eaten yet today, I was too nervous." He knew Blaine wouldn't be pleased with him, he was supposed to take care of himself.

Blaine sighed. "You have to eat, Kurt..." But he dropped the subject and stood up instead. "Let's go eat. No sex until the belly is full," Blaine giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt stuck out his tongue, letting Blaine help him up. "I made your favorite," he smiled as they walked into the dining room, which still looked gorgeous.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt wetly on the cheek. "Mwah! You're just the best."

Kurt smiled and pulled out Blaine's chair for him before slipping into his own. As always, he waited for Blaine to start eating before he did.

Blaine ate in silence, he was too hungry to talk. Once he was finished, he leaned back in the chair, patting his stomach. "That was _amazing_!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Kurt laughed. He'd only eaten half the amount Blaine had. "I'll do the dishes and then...?" Kurt trailed off, unsure what to do. He needed Blaine to take control.

"I'll set up the bedroom for us, honey. Don't be nervous," he reassured. "You're safe with me."

"Will it hurt?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine hesitated. "It'll... stretch a little, I guess, but I'll go slow. And if it hurts, I'll go even slower. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Kurt nodded, his eyes wide. He kissed Blaine's cheek and moved to do the dishes.

Blaine blew him another kiss and then walked off to the bedroom. He made the bed and set up the pillows. He lit a few candles and turned the light to a low level. The room looked romantic and perfect. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt washed up slowly, his hands were shaking and he didn't want to break anything. When he was finally done, he unfastened his apron and hung it up, leaving him completely naked apart from his silver dog tags. He entered their bedroom nervously, dropping submissively to his knees once he was inside the door.

Blaine sighed when he saw Kurt on his knees. He sat down opposite to him and took his hands. "Kurt, don't be nervo- You're shaking..." Kurt's hand was shaking badly in Blaine's. The curly haired man frowned. "We don't have to do this, sweetie. You don't have to prove anything to me."

There was a massive lump in Kurt's throat, but he managed to speak through it. "But I _want_ to," he whimpered. "I want to so bad. I want to feel you. I _love_ you and I _want_ this. But I'm so scared... It's like he's _ruined_ me." A tear dropped from Kurt's eye, but Blaine caught it before it fell.

"He didn't ruin you," he said quietly. "You're perfect in every way. Just... tell me what you're scared of and we'll work through it together." Blaine cupped his cheek gently.

"I'm... I'm scared of it hurting," Kurt whispered. "And... I'm scared of your instinct taking over. I know later we'll have -" He blushed slightly. "We'll have rougher, more dominant sex, and I'm _fine_ with that. But I can't take that this first time. And..." Kurt met Blaine's eyes, his own wide and terrified. "I'm sc-scared of it triggering a flashback, I h-haven't had one in m-months and I..." He trailed off again.

Blaine nodded, understanding every word. "My dominant side will... It'll probably be stronger than normally. But I will fight it. If I feel like it's about to take over, I'll stop immediately, I promise," Blaine said softly, biting his own lip. "And I... I mean, I don't think this will be anything like the time he..." Blaine trailed off, shaking his head. "This will be romantic and loving. It's making love."

Kurt bit his lip. "Making love? It's-It's different? All I know about sex is... What _he_ did."

"Well, the mechanics are the same... I'll- I mean, I'll be inside you and so on, but there's pleasure to it as well, not just for me. I'll take it slow and be gentle and make sure it's just as good for you as it is for me. How does that sound?" Blaine smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Perfect," Kurt breathed. He was still shaking a little, but he was staring straight into Blaine's eyes. He wanted this so much.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and laced them together with his own fingers. "Okay?" he asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Okay," Kurt whispered decisively, letting Blaine pull him up and lead him to the bed.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt carefully and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "If it hurts, tell me. I command you to tell me if it hurts."

Kurt whimpered, but he nodded. He knew that without that command, he never would have told Blaine if he hurt him. "Y-Yes, Sir," he breathed.

"No 'sir', Kurt. I'm your boyfriend right now, you call me Blaine." The man smiled and sat up, still straddling Kurt, and started peeling off his own clothes.

Kurt nodded, staring at how beautiful his boyfriend was. "Yes, Blaine..."

Blaine got himself naked quickly and threw his clothes down to the floor. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's shoulder softly, then kept kissing up his neck. It was all loving and careful. "You're so beautiful, Kurt," he whispered against the pale skin and moaned softly. "The most gorgeous man I have ever seen."

"I'm nothing compared to you," Kurt breathed. And it was true, he hated his pale skin now that it was marred and scarred thanks to Thad's whipping.

"I mean it, baby," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's blue eyes. "You're truly beautiful."

Kurt bit his lip, but he didn't argue, he just kissed Blaine deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine breathed into the kiss. He disconnected their lips and then slowly started kissing his way around Kurt's body. He kissed up his arms, down his legs, along his cheeks and forehead, yeah, everywhere he could reach. He covered Kurt's body with small, loving kisses.

Kurt whined as he shivered with pleasure under Blaine's lips. He felt himself growing hard between them and he moaned blissfully, thrusting his hips upwards into Blaine.

Blaine let out a small moan and kissed up Kurt's body again until he reached his lips. He pressed his lips to Kurt's lovingly. "Okay?" he whispered.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, looking into Blaine's eyes with his trust shining through.

Blaine smiled gently and kissed him again. He pressed his body slightly down into Kurt's, their hard erections meeting halfway. "Oohh..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt's breathing quickened and his eyes flashed with panic for a second as he forgot it was Blaine and not Thad. He gripped one of Blaine's hands, relaxing slightly as he remembered where he was and who he was with.

Blaine went slowly, grinding down with passion, not force. His lips never left Kurt's. He hoped that the boy understood what this meant and how much he truly loved him.

Whining, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm-I'm ready Blaine. I love you... I'm ready."

Blaine smiled softly and reached for the lube. "I'm going to prepare you, baby. Let's start with one finger," the man said softly, coating his fingers with a thick layer.

"P-Prepare me?" Kurt asked softly, genuinely confused.

"Before we really... _start_, I'm going to prepare you with a few fingers so it doesn't hurt as much. Does that sound okay?"

Kurt nodded, blushing at his lack of knowledge. "Okay..."

"Hey, it's okay, baby," Blaine said, tilting Kurt's head and kissing him gently. "This is your first time, okay? Everything in the past was not for real. This is real. Us."

"Us," Kurt agreed, kissing back.

Blaine kissed him again as he slid a finger down between Kurt's legs, slipping his fingertip into his entrance.

Kurt whined, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder, his slender body shaking against Blaine's as the older man prepared him. It wasn't until Blaine entered his third finger that Kurt let out a small cry of pain. "Hurts..." he whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine winced at Kurt's obvious pain, but decided to continue. "I promise, it'll feel good in a moment."

Nodding, Kurt let out a quiet sob. He trusted Blaine though and a second later, Blaine's fingers curled and brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. His eyes snapped open and he yelped with pleasure, his erection stirring. "W-What was that?!"

"Your prostate," Blaine chuckled softly. "I'll focus on that soon," he promised. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on the sheets. Then he ripped open a condom and slid it onto his throbbing erection. He knew that they actually didn't need one, but it would make the slide easier, and therefore better for Kurt's first time. He slicked himself up with more lube and then hovered over Kurt again. "You ready, sweetheart?"

Kurt hesitated, but nodded, kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a long moan before pressing his cock to Kurt's entrance and sliding in carefully. "Ooohh..."

Letting out a low whine, Kurt's hands tightened on Blaine's back, his nails digging in. He threw his head back against the pillows, his face screwed up with pain.

"Baby?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt. "D-Does it hurt too bad?" He was half-way in and he didn't want to hurt Kurt, but he knew that it would feel good for both of them soon.

Kurt let out a whimper and nodded. "B-But keep going. It's okay..." he breathed.

Blaine nodded, a little hesitant still, but pressed in a bit more until he bottomed out. "How does it feel?"

"Full," Kurt whispered. "It still hurts a little, but it isn't as bad now. It- I like it," he admitted, blushing. "It makes me feel like I'm really _yours_."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's chest, right above his heart. "I hoped it would." He fucked into Kurt again, still slow and sensual.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and he practically purred as Blaine brushed his prostate again.

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder, resting his head there for a moment before moving again, a little bit faster. "Tell me if it's too much, babe."

"Okay..." Kurt nodded, but the pain had given away to pleasure and he was panting happily underneath Blaine, grinding his hips up to meet Blaine's movements.

Blaine fucked him slowly and passionately, pressing soft kisses to his whole body and aiming to hit his prostate on every thrust. He was moaning low in Kurt's ear. "I love you," he breathed. "Love you so much."

"I love you too..." Kurt panted, letting out a loud, high keen as Blaine hit his prostate again. "C-Can I come? Please? I need to come!"

Blaine reached down to stroke Kurt's length. "Come, baby," he allowed. "You have my permission."

Kurt let out a low, happy moan and came hard between himself and Blaine, squirting hard. He was a little out of breath with the effort of it.

Blaine sucked and panted against Kurt's neck as he pumped Kurt through his orgasm, still fucking him deep and slow. He let out a high pitched moan as he came inside of the condom, his cock throbbing and twitching inside of Kurt.

As Blaine pulled out of Kurt gently, the younger man looked at him with huge, wide blue eyes. "Do you still love me?" he asked, his voice laced with insecurity. "Was I okay?"

Blaine leaned down for a long, deep kiss. "You were perfect," he whispered when he finally pulled back. "You were absolutely amazing."

Kurt smiled into the kiss. "You too. I'm not scared anymore... Thank you so much."

Blaine tied up the condom, throwing it into the trash. He lay down next to Kurt and laced their fingers together. "Was it good for you?" he whispered softly.

"It- It hurt a lot at first," Kurt admitted. "But once that was over, it was _perfect_."

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We'll wait for a while until we start doing it as a punishment."

Kurt shuddered at the thought. "Okay..."

"I mean... We will use it sooner or later, but not only for that." He stroke Kurt's hair gently. "I'll make love to you whenever you want."

"How will you use it as punishment?"

"Not much of a surprise if I tell you," Blaine winked. He sighed contently and cuddled closer. "All you need to know is that I will never hurt you, baby."

"I trust you," Kurt whispered honestly. "We should clean up..."

"We should," Blaine chuckled lightly. "You stay here, babe. I'll be right back." Blaine walked out of the room, not bothering to put on clothes. He came back and started wiping the come off Kurt's stomach and chest.

Kurt moaned as Blaine washed him. One of his favorite times of the day was when they'd have a bath together and Blaine would wash him, tender and gentle, always paying extra attention to his erection.

Once Blaine was done, he leaned in for a kiss. He smiled against Kurt's lips, barely pulling back as he threw away the washcloth and kissed his boyfriend again. "Mmmm..."

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. "You're so perfect."

Blaine laid down and pulled Kurt on top of him, never disconnecting their lips. "You are," he breathed. "You're the only thing that I need more than air."

Kurt curled on top of Blaine, peppering light kisses over his chest. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find a Dom like you."

Blaine hummed contently at the kisses. "And I never thought I'd find a sub like you. A person who I want to spend my forever with."

Kurt smiled happily, closing his eyes tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt, enjoying the heat coming from Kurt's body.

Kurt closed his eyes, purring happily. "Can I go to sleep, please Sir?" he mumbled. When he was particularly tired, his submissive tendencies took over.

Blaine chuckled lightly, kissing his hair. "Of course, sweetie. Goodnight."

Kurt dropped off the sleep, one hand clutching Blaine's curls.

Blaine smiled at the boy. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you," he whispered softly, knowing that Kurt couldn't hear. He kissed his forehead once more and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review! It makes us super happy :) /Helen & Helen**


End file.
